


Лавка кошмаров

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mystic Thriller, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер одержим таинственной лавкой в Лютном и ее не менее таинственным хозяином.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Волдеморт бесследно исчез и так и не возродился; магический мир процветает и благоденствует. Джеймс и Лили Поттер живы, Гарри - не «герой всея Британии», а обычный мальчик из хорошей семьи. Однако Поттер не был бы Поттером, если бы упустил возможность ввязаться в приключение.
> 
> Написано для команды снарри на WTF-2014.  
> Есть сиквел: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3806713/chapters/8481823

Вывеска тоскливо скрипела под ветром, раскачиваясь на ржавых петлях. Краска на ней облупилась и выцвела, отчего Гарри не мог разобрать надпись, в которую складывались выпуклые, перегруженные коваными шипами, листьями и завитками буквы. Впрочем, он и не стремился прочесть название лавки; окинув взглядом ее пыльную стеклянную, забранную решеткой витрину, Гарри решил, что лавка выглядит вполне безобидно в сравнении с прочими заведениями в Лютном, и решительно направился к ней.

К узкой застекленной двери, такой же безликой, как и пустая витрина, вели три выщербленные ступеньки. Сейчас по ним бежала дождевая вода, скапливаясь у входа в лавку большой грязной лужей. Гарри, уже изрядно промокший, спустился по ступеням и, остановившись на последней, толкнул притворенную дверь. Та подалась с трудом, будто ее уже давно не открывали. Подняв голову, Гарри увидел большую, должно быть, очень тугую пружину, удерживающую дверь.

Зазвонил колокольчик и долго не замолкал даже после того, как Гарри, ловко перепрыгнув через лужу, оказался в лавке и притворил за собой дверь; но когда истерический звон колокольчика наконец прекратился, на Гарри навалилась такая абсолютная, густая, неприязненная тишина, что на долю секунды он пожалел, что вообще вошел сюда. В памяти вмиг всплыли слова Драко о том, что новичку в Лютном не стоит соваться в незнакомые места. Прежде Гарри считал, что Драко, как всегда, просто строит из себя этакого плохого парня, повидавшего жизнь; но сейчас, погрузившись в странную, недобрую тишину, он подумал, что Малфой, возможно, в чем-то был и прав.

Первым, что бросилось Гарри в глаза еще на пороге, было огромное деревянное панно с изображением совы, висящее на массивных цепях напротив входа. Сова смотрела на незваного гостя своими большими, как блюдца, глазами, и Гарри почувствовал, что ему трудно отвести от нее взгляд. Наконец он нашел в себе силы отвернуться и посмотрел на витрину: изнутри она оказалась такой же мутной, унылой и пустой, какой она увиделась Гарри снаружи; дождь, к вечеру превратившийся в настоящий ливень, барабанил по стеклу, и тяжелые капли скатывались на землю, оставляя на запыленном стекле влажный след. Длинный шкаф, стоящий задней стенкой к витрине, загораживал лавку, отчего у Гарри возникло ощущение, что витрина эта устроена здесь не для того, чтобы демонстрировать товар, а, напротив, чтобы скрыть его от посторонних глаз.

Миновав шкаф, Гарри оказался в самой лавке. Должно быть, она была достаточно большой, но шкафы, шкафчики, столы и нагромождения каких-то вещей, которые в полутьме сливались в одну бесформенную гору, перегораживали помещение так, что оно казалось маленьким и тесным. Оглядевшись, Гарри предположил, что лавка эта – что-то вроде магазинчика магического антиквариата. Полки одного из шкафов от пола до потолка занимали книги, чьи корешки таинственно поблескивали в сумраке, и такие же ветхие, толстые фолианты были разложены на одном из столов. Подойдя поближе, Гарри увидел, что некоторые из книг раскрыты; их пожелтевшие страницы покрывали выцветшие записи на латыни и рисунки, которые выглядели довольно-таки зловеще. Неподалеку, на углу шкафа, висел запыленный ворох мантий, а рядом с ним, надетые друг на друга, лежали шляпы, до того замызганные и поношенные, что Гарри недоумевал, кто бы мог захотеть их купить. Дальше, в застекленном шкафу, поблескивали странные предметы, которые, казалось, были собраны здесь совершенно хаотично: засаленная колода карт, банка с заспиртованным двухголовым младенцем, пустой пузырек, рамка с бабочкой, пожелтевший, отполированный до блеска человеческий череп и рядом с ним – такой же птичий, музыкальная шкатулка, диадема в черном бархатном футляре, которая будто бы по нелепой ошибке соседствовала с пошловатой фарфоровой пастушкой… Из-за шкафа виднелась часть старинной, потемневшей от времени картины, на которой болезненного вида женщина указывала когтистым пальцем на песочные часы, а рядом с нею, так же прислоненные к стене, стояли еще две картины: безвкусный аляповатый пейзаж с крепостью на фоне багрового заката и еще один портрет, на этот раз тучного нарядного господина, мертвенно-бледного, с закрытыми глазами, скорее лежавшего, чем сидевшего, в кресле.

Пройдя пару шагов, Гарри обнаружил еще один стол, на этот раз заваленный стопками старых черно-белых колдографий. Гарри поначалу принял их за обычные фотографии, потому что люди на них не двигались – будто спали; во всяком случае, Гарри надеялся, что они именно спали. Приглядевшись к одной из них, Гарри заметил, что позади сурового вида старухи в трауре, лежащей на постели со сложенными на груди высохшими руками, промелькнула неясная тень, в которой ему на миг увиделось лицо той же старухи. Эта тень – вернее, даже не тень, а просто сгусток темноты, появившийся всего на мгновение и сразу же исчезнувший, – отчего-то произвел на Гарри сильное и неприятное впечатление; какое-то время ему даже хотелось обернуться, чтобы проверить, не стоит ли кто-нибудь у него за спиной.

Гарри несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться. «В Лютном какой только дряни не насмотришься», – говаривал Драко…

Гарри отвернулся от стола с колдографиями, желая избавиться от неприятного чувства, но тут же, как будто назло, его взгляд натолкнулся на целый шкаф с человеческими головами разной степени разложения. Гарри ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота; к тому же, давало о себе знать пойло, которое Драко заставил его выпить в одном из вонючих темных трактиров, каких здесь, в Лютном, было с избытком. Гарри отошел от шкафа с головами, с трудом протиснулся между приземистой тумбочкой, где под стеклом поблескивали глянцевыми боками какие-то насекомые, и столом, заваленным чистыми листами пергамента, подозрительно напоминающими человеческую кожу (на некоторых из них Гарри даже успел заметить размытые голубоватые татуировки), и оказался перед еще одним стеллажом с вещами, еще более причудливыми, чем те, что он видел прежде.

Гарри остановился, рассматривая изящную камею, на которой тонкое личико безымянной красавицы превращалось в скалящийся череп, а череп, в свою очередь, вновь становился лицом бледной девушки в подвенечной фате. Гарри ума не мог приложить, кому пришло в голову создать это кошмарное произведение искусства, и кому придет в голову носить такое украшение, но смена девичьего личика и черепа – смена красоты и уродства – отчего-то завораживала его настолько, что он не мог сдвинуться с места, рассматривая камею сквозь затянутое паутиной стекло.

– Завораживает, не правда ли? – раздался тихий голос откуда-то из полумрака лавки.

Гарри вздрогнул, отпрянул от камеи, словно его уличили в воровстве, и сразу же угодил в погнутый металлический таз с водой, зачем-то стоящий на полу. Мельком взглянув наверх, Гарри обнаружил большое влажное пятно на потолке, которое вспучивало и без того осыпающуюся штукатурку; по-видимому, крыша лавки протекала, и таз стоял здесь для того, чтобы собирать капающую с потолка дождевую воду.

– Что, простите? – рассеянно переспросил Гарри, выбираясь из таза. Его ботинки окончательно промокли и теперь оставляли влажные следы на сером полу лавки.

– Камея, – пояснил голос, который звучал будто бы отовсюду, но сколько бы Гарри ни вертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть его обладателя, он не видел ничего, кроме шкафов и пыльного хлама. – Ее называют «La Jeune Fille et La Mort», «Дева и Смерть». Тлен красоты… и красота тлена.

Гарри снова посмотрел по сторонам, отыскивая обладателя голоса. Лавка производила впечатление пустой и заброшенной: паутина, пыль, тишина, окутывающая всё вокруг, точно саван… То, что в лавке мог быть кто-то еще, сейчас казалось Гарри почти невероятным. Он обогнул один из высоких шкафов, за которым, как думал Гарри прежде, не было ничего, кроме стены, и оказался в крохотном закутке, еще более темном, чем всё помещение.

Тусклый свет закопченной лампы скорее плодил тени, чем освещал. Воздух здесь был спертым, напитанным странными запахами, напомнившими Гарри одновременно библиотеку, кабинет зельеварения и семейный склеп семьи Малфоев, куда однажды затащил его Драко. В ореоле света вокруг лампы кружилась пыль; по углам колыхалась пыльная паутина, похожая на клочья серого тумана.

Внезапно – будто прозрев – Гарри увидел прямо перед собой человека, стоящего за старинным бюро; его очертания, до того скрытые мраком, вдруг выступили из темноты, освещенные масляной лампой. У Гарри возникло ощущение, что он едва бы увидел этого человека, если бы тот сам не пожелал показаться ему.

– Добрый вечер… сэр, – проговорил Гарри, рассматривая хозяина лавки. Теперь Гарри увидел, что тот высок, черноволос и страшно бледен; весь его облик – хищный нос, впалые щеки, глаза, сверкающие лихорадочным блеском, – необычайно подходил этому месту, словно он был не человеком из плоти и крови, а мрачным порождением своей лавки кошмаров.

– Вечер в Лютном никогда не бывает добрым, – отозвался хозяин, бросив на Гарри странный взгляд.

Гарри смешался – больше от взгляда и голоса мрачного человека, чем от его слов – и не нашелся, что ответить; а тот вновь опустил взгляд к бюро, и Гарри, проследив за ним, увидел, что хозяин лавки читает некую старинную книгу. Она была прикована к бюро цепью из странного темного металла; когда же человек перевернул страницу своими длинными изжелта-белыми пальцами, Гарри увидел, что страницы книги черны и испещрены алыми знаками неведомого ему алфавита.

Книга показалась Гарри не менее зловещей, чем ее хозяин, но почти сразу же он понял – скорее даже почувствовал – что именно такую книгу и должен читать этот мрачный высокий человек в черном, и что ему, Гарри, до ужаса хочется заглянуть в нее.

Хозяин лавки, точно почувствовав его желание, вновь поднял глаза от книги и на этот раз дольше задержал свой взгляд на Гарри – тот замер, томительно цепенея под этим гипнотическим взглядом.

– Хочешь прочесть?

Вопрос застал Гарри врасплох. Едва он осознал, что этот неприветливый человек отчего-то предлагает ему посмотреть загадочную черную книгу, как в его душе всколыхнулась отчаянная радость, какой Гарри никогда не испытывал. Это был восторг первооткрывателя, ликование экспериментатора, чей эксперимент увенчался успехом, предвкушение археолога, отыскавшего старинный манускрипт, в котором содержится величайшая мудрость всех веков… Гарри, испугавшись чувства, так не похожего на всё, что он испытывал прежде, решительно отвел взгляд от книги и покачал головой, хотя всё его существо кричало о том, что он должен согласиться.

– Нет… Спасибо, сэр, – Гарри, не удержавшись, вновь посмотрел на книгу, но усилием воли перевел взгляд на бледные руки хозяина, которые тот опустил на бюро. – Мне бы не хотелось… отнимать ваше время. Я зашел… По правде сказать, я зашел в лавку, чтобы переждать дождь, а так как он, похоже, уже заканчивается… – Гарри прислушался к шуму ливня, который не только не собирался стихать, но даже, казалось, усилился – и густо покраснел. – В общем, не буду больше отвлекать вас от вашего… занятия, – с этими словами Гарри начал отступать, думая только о том, как бы поскорее покинуть это место. Не то, чтобы он подозревал, что хозяин лавки попытается удержать его силой, – нет, напротив, что-то подсказывало Гарри, что тот и сам будет рад избавиться от непрошенного посетителя, – но этот полумрак, эта тишина и запах пыли вдруг стали казаться ему невыносимыми.

Мрачный человек улыбнулся – вернее, чуть приподнял уголок губ.

– Вот и правильно, – проговорил он, обмакнув длинное черное перо в чернильницу, стоящую тут же, на бюро, и аккуратно нацарапав что-то на полях черной страницы. – Если ты прочтешь отсюда хоть слово, мальчик, – навсегда потеряешь свою душу.

Гарри наконец выбрался из закутка; бросив взгляд через плечо, он увидел, что странный хозяин лавки вновь погрузился в чтение.


	2. Chapter 2

Вновь оказавшись на улице, Гарри, к своему крайнему удивлению, обнаружил, что дождь прекратился, хотя еще пару минут назад лил как из ведра. Лютный, после дождя ставший еще более грязным и омерзительным, вновь кишел людьми: они сновали из лавки в лавку, из таверны в таверну, из одного сомнительного заведения в другое, не менее сомнительное, и своей суетливой, опасливой повадкой напоминали крыс. Тусклые отсветы, падающие из окон трактиров, выхватывали из ночного сумрака то согбенную фигуру ведьмы, предсказывающей судьбу по руке, то размалеванное лицо проститутки, то чей-то загадочный силуэт в капюшоне. Взад-вперед прохаживались подозрительные типы, продающие запрещенный магический товар; Гарри видел, как время от времени один из них, сторговавшись с покупателем, нырял в какую-нибудь подворотню, а потом вновь показывался в переулке, монотонно бормоча скороговоркой: «Яды – сонные зелья – афродизиаки – опиум – веритасерум…», и это бормотание, сливаясь с приглушенными разговорами, руганью, смехом и визгливой музыкой, несшейся из окон кабаков, поднималось над всем Лютным, превращаясь в беспрерывное, почти гипнотическое жужжание.

Гарри перешел на противоположную сторону переулка и огляделся, размышляя, как ему поступить. Он оставил Драко в одном из увеселительных заведений Лютного с пафосным названием «Сад наслаждений мадам Манифик» и собирался отправиться домой, когда ливень заставил его искать укрытия в лавке; теперь же Гарри решил, что за это время Драко наверняка уже успел вкусить сомнительных удовольствий, предлагаемых этим довольно-таки убогим заведением, и если Гарри зайдет за ним, то они смогут отправиться домой вместе. Лютный, еще недавно казавшийся ему пусть и зловещим, но необычайно привлекательным именно этой своей _зловещестью_ , теперь увиделся Гарри местом, в котором он уж точно не хотел бы оказаться один поздней ночью. К тому же, рядом с Гарри не было Драко, который знал Лютный как свои пять пальцев (во всяком случае, утверждал, что знает) и благодаря своей поистине поразительной изворотливости мог вызволить Гарри из любой переделки (в которые тот по вине Драко и попадал).

Гарри бросил взгляд в конец Лютного, где мигала вывеска «Сада», размещавшегося в подвале под пивной, потом вновь посмотрел на лавку, из которой только что вышел. Ее мутная застекленная витрина мягко светилась в ночном сумраке, бросая теплые отсветы на мостовую, и Гарри, совсем продрогший в своей промокшей куртке, отчего-то пожалел, что не остался там. Таинственная книга и ее не менее таинственный обладатель всё не шли из головы; Гарри испытывал смутное чувство, некое предвкушение чего-то чудесного и в то же время – пугающего, словно в тот момент, когда он вошел в лавку, решилась его судьба, и теперь всё непременно будет по-другому. Гарри, все еще сомневаясь, опять взглянул на вывеску «Сада» с игриво подмигивающей ведьмочкой, отвернулся и, оглянувшись по сторонам точь-в-точь как вороватые продавцы запрещенных зелий, направился к лавке.

Со стороны витрины Гарри не смог разглядеть ничего, кроме задней стенки шкафа и деревянной совы, которая отчего-то так поразила его при первом взгляде; но, обойдя лавку и нырнув в проулок, такой темный, что Гарри пришлось пробираться едва ли не наощупь, он обнаружил, что с торца неплохо просматривается тот самый закуток, в котором Гарри увидел ее загадочного хозяина. Сейчас за бюро никого не было, и Гарри, одновременно разочарованный отсутствием хозяина и обрадованный тем, что ему представилась возможность еще раз взглянуть на книгу без риска быть замеченным, подошел поближе.

К досаде Гарри, книга оказалась закрыта; на ее черной бархатной обложке, уже порядком истертой и затрепанной, Гарри не смог различить ни названия, ни имени автора. Немного расстроенный, он оглядел закуток, раздумывая, куда мог исчезнуть хозяин; судя по оставленной лампе и открытой чернильнице, он не ушел насовсем, а лишь ненадолго отлучился. Со своего положения Гарри мог видеть только часть отгороженного высоким шкафом пространства, поэтому он опасался, что хозяин может быть где-то рядом и, возможно, уже заметил Гарри, в то время как Гарри его не видит; эта мысль заставила его на какую-то долю секунды похолодеть от страха. Он отступил в темноту проулка, надеясь, что здесь, за гранью света, проникающего из застекленной витрины, его не заметят, и продолжил осматривать лавку.

По сути, в том клочке пространства, что открывалось взгляду Гарри, не было ничего примечательного: угол шкафа, стоящего к нему задней стенкой, старинное бюро с потускневшей и местами облупившейся позолотой, чернильница с красивым черным пером, закопченная масляная лампа… Разве что только книга, прикованная к бюро, неизменно влекла к себе Гарри. Снова и снова его взгляд возвращался к ней даже тогда, когда он не собирался смотреть на книгу; эта странная власть, которую Гарри ощущал даже здесь, за стеной лавки, немного тревожила его – но это было скорее приятное волнение, чем страх.

Гарри не знал, сколько времени он простоял в проулке, прячась в темноте и разглядывая лавку, когда вдруг заметил тень, упавшую на пол у бюро, и в следующее мгновение Гарри увидел хозяина. Тот появился словно бы из ниоткуда – просто возник за бюро, как будто никуда и не отлучался – и раскрыл книгу, прикоснувшись к ней с какой-то почтительной осторожностью. Гарри вытянул шею, испытывая неудержимое, почти детское любопытство, – но черная фигура хозяина заслоняла от него страницы книги: Гарри видел только его узкую костистую руку, лежащую на крае бюро; рука изредка поднималась, брала перо из чернильницы и делала какие-то пометки на полях книги. Гарри притих, внимательно наблюдая за движениями руки – в этом было что-то завораживающее, как в смене красоты и смерти на той камее; Гарри чувствовал, что готов наблюдать за этим странным человеком вечно.

Но вот что-то произошло; Гарри и сам не смог бы определить словами, что именно, но в одно ошеломившее его мгновение он понял: хозяин _знает_ , что Гарри наблюдает за ним. Более того, он намеренно не задернул шторы, обычно скрывавшие эту часть лавки, словно заранее был уверен, что Гарри вернется и попытается заглянуть туда из проулка.

Это открытие настолько потрясло Гарри, что он не сразу услышал, как его окликнули; а когда услышал, то обмер и отшатнулся от Драко, словно перед ним вдруг появился зловещий черный человек из лавки.

– Поттер! Я думал, ты давно ушел, – Драко посмотрел на побледневшее лицо Гарри, проследил за его взглядом и оглянулся на витрину. – У тебя такой вид, будто ты увидел привидение. Впрочем, ты и так каждый день видишь их в Хогвартсе… – Драко хохотнул. – Да что с тобой? На тебе лица нет.

Гарри посмотрел на лавку – и не увидел ничего, кроме мутного стекла, решетки и складок серых замызганных штор.

\- Ты знаешь, что это за лавка? – спросил он, обнаружив, что у него дрожит голос.

Драко нахмурил белесые брови, изображая напряженную умственную деятельность – прямо как на уроках, когда Малфой по своему обыкновению делал вид, что он, конечно, знает ответ на вопрос учителя, только вот что-то запамятовал…

– Это… Это нечто вроде «Боргин и Беркс», – наконец выдал он, – только для магов победнее. Разный магический хлам, который его хозяин называет «антиквариатом». А что? Хочешь прикупить подарок для своей Уизли? – Драко выдал одну из своих самых мерзких ухмылочек.

– Пошел ты, Малфой, – огрызнулся Гарри. Он всё еще стоял перед витриной, не обращая внимания на Драко, который и так и этак тянул его прочь из проулка. – Она не «моя» Уизли. И вообще… это… неважно. Что ты знаешь об этой лавке?

Драко бросил тщетные попытки сдвинуть Гарри с места и воззрился на него со своим фирменным выражением «а вы не так безнадежны, как я думал».

– Ого! С каких это пор для тебя не важна Уизли? – Драко игриво приобнял Гарри. – Значит, у меня есть еще шанс, а, Поттер?

Гарри вывернулся из-под его руки.

– Малфой, отстань, достал уже своей дурью, – проворчал он. – Так ты знаешь что-нибудь об этой лавке? Ну, что-нибудь конкретное?

– Конечно, знаю, – заявил Драко наигранно оскорбленным тоном. – Я знаю о Лютном всё, забыл? Эта лавка… дай припомнить… Так вот, эта лавка пользуется дурной славой даже в этом проклятом месте, знаешь ли. Говорят, что магическое барахло – всего лишь прикрытие для неких темных, отвратительных и жутких дел, которые проворачивает ее хозяин в колдовские часы перед рассветом, когда Лютный засыпает и никто не видит его макабрических клиентов…

– Каких-каких клиентов?

– Макабрических, – повторил Драко. – Фи, Поттер, какой же ты неуч.

Какое-то время Гарри с недоумением слушал Драко, который с видом знатока разглагольствовал о «темных делах» и «леденящих кровь воплях», раздающихся из лавки перед рассветом, а потом отвернулся, сунул руки в карманы и пошел прочь из проулка. Драко поспешил за ним.

– Эй! Поттер, чего это ты?

– Ничего, – буркнул Гарри. – Ни черта ты не знаешь, Малфой. Просто врешь, как всегда. А я ведь тебя серьезно спрашивал…

– Я не вру! – обиделся Драко; помолчав, он добавил немного смущенно: – Ну хорошо, хорошо, я мало что знаю об этой лавке. Салазар, да о ней никто ничего толком не знает! Ею владеет колдун по имени Северус Тобиас Снейп, человек угрюмый и нелюдимый; вне лавки появляется редко, ни с кем дружбы не водит, о погоде не разговаривает, редких посетителей, если те случайно к нему забредают, встречает без особого энтузиазма и старается поскорее выпроводить, из-за чего народ к нему почти не заходит. Но несмотря на то, что никто ничего у него не покупал, кажется, с самого открытия лавки, она продолжает существовать неизвестно на какие шиши. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что люди давно уже говорят всякое о самом Северусе Тобиасе Снейпе и о том, каким товаром он на самом деле торгует. А тебе-то что с того, Поттер? Если не ошибаюсь, перед тем, как я до смерти перепугал тебя своим появлением, ты пытался что-то высмотреть через витрину. Можешь, кстати, не стараться – все равно ничего не увидишь: насколько я понимаю, даже стекло здесь и то заговорено так, чтобы прохожие не видели, что творится внутри.

Гарри и Драко уже вышли из проулка и направлялись к Диагон-аллее, но Гарри все-таки обернулся, надеясь увидеть лавку. Однако позади виднелось лишь тусклое, напоминающее болотные огни, мерцание вывесок Лютного, заслонившее тихое свечение таинственной лавки.

– Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю, – сказал Гарри задумчиво, ежась от ночного холода. – Я зашел в лавку, чтобы переждать дождь, и она показалась мне…

– Что-о-о? – Драко остановился и уставился на Гарри так, словно перед ним возникло нечто необычайное. – Ты был там? Ты был в чертовой лавке кошмаров Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа?! Так что ж ты молчал, Поттер?! Это ведь… невероятно! Живо рассказывай, что ты там увидел.

Гарри смешался, смущенный бурным восторгом друга.

– Вообще-то, ничего из ряда вон выходящего, – ответил он, глядя себе под ноги. – Всякие… странные вещи. Старые книги и колдографии, магические амулеты и всё в таком духе. Ничего из того, что нельзя увидеть в том же «Боргине и Берксе», но…

– Обожаю это твое «но», – встрял Драко, который, по-видимому, уже предвкушал хорошую страшилку.

– …но все эти вещи… и шкафы, и столы, и вообще – даже стены… были какими-то… ну… необычными.

Драко запнулся обо что-то, ободрал лакированный нос своей туфли и с чувством чертыхнулся.

– Необычными? – переспросил он, с сожалением посматривая на испорченную туфлю. – Что значит – необычными? Ты в Лютном, Поттер! Здесь всё необычно.

Гарри пожал плечами.

– Не знаю… Я не могу это объяснить. Там во всем чувствовалось волшебство… Волшебство с большой буквы. Не так, как в других местах в Лютном. И вообще нигде. Я еще никогда не ощущал ничего подобного, как будто… как будто я попал в какую-то страшную сказку.

Драко удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Опять ты со своими фантазиями, Поттер, – сказал он. – Говорю тебе, твое воображение не доведет до добра – помяни мое слово. И что же, ты не видел ничего, кроме сказочного старого барахла? Хм. Признаться, я разочарован.

– Ну… Еще я видел хозяина лавки. Того… Северуса Снейпа.

Драко опешил.

– Не врешь? Ты правда его видел? – воскликнул он ошеломленно. – Ох, Салазар, да это ж всё равно что увидеть графа Дракулу! Или Кровавого Барона во плоти, или… или вменяемую профессора Трелони! В общем, ты понял, Поттер – этого просто не может быть! И что, и что? Какой он? Страшный, наверное? Или, может, наоборот – роковой красавец? Вот это было бы…

– Да нет, – сказал Гарри; ему отчего-то стало неловко говорить с Драко о лавке и о ее хозяине – каждое слово давалось ему с трудом, будто Драко заставлял его говорить о чем-то слишком личном и дорогом для Гарри. – Он… не особенно красивый, но и не страшный… наверное. Высокий и худой. С черными волосами. Очень бледный. Я… кажется, я не успел рассмотреть его как следует. Во всяком случае, сейчас я не могу вспомнить в точности, как он выглядел, – Гарри задумался, удивленный: действительно, сколько бы он ни силился представить перед собой образ хозяина лавки, который, как казалось Гарри прежде, навсегда запечатлелся в его памяти, он не мог припомнить ничего конкретного – только высокая черная фигура за старинным бюро, черные волосы и бледный овал лица. – Когда я увидел его, он читал книгу… большую, очень старую, с черными страницами и алыми знаками, значения которых я не знаю. И… он предложил мне прочесть ее.

Гарри замолчал, думая о чем-то своем. Не дождавшись продолжения рассказа, Драко хмыкнул:

– И что? Знаешь, прочесть книгу – это еще не самое худшее, что может предложить колдун с Лютного такому симпатичному мальчику, как ты.

Гарри поморщился – его отчего-то покоробили слова Драко, хотя, казалось бы, он уже давно привык к подобным шуткам Малфоя.

– Да ну тебя с твоими намеками, – сказал Гарри устало. – После того, как на тебя нашла эта глупая блажь изображать из себя гея, ты стал совсем невыносимым.

– О, значит, куда лучше подсматривать за странными мрачными хозяевами странных мрачных лавок и рассказывать о них так, словно встретил любовь всей своей жизни, – Драко надулся. – И вообще, знаешь что, Поттер? Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова заходил туда. О лавке Северуса Снейпа действительно ходят разные зловещие слухи, а люди зря говорить не станут. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты стал каким-нибудь наркоманом или оборотнем, или еще кем похуже, и все решили, что в этом есть и моя вина. Твои родители и без того уже смотрят на меня так, будто из-за «этого Малфоя» их мальчик катится по наклонной.

– Брось, Драко, – Гарри даже рассмеялся. – Мои родители вовсе так не считают.

Драко все еще обижался.

– Считают, – отозвался он. – Просто стараются не подавать виду, потому что наши мамы – приятельницы. Я уверен, что наедине твои родители обсуждают, какой дрянной сын вырос у такой почтенной четы, как мистер и миссис Малфой.

Гарри пихнул Драко в бок.

– Ну хватит тебе, Малфой, – сказал он добродушно. – Вечно ты себя накручиваешь. Еще неизвестно, у кого из нас воображение богаче.

– Ладно, Поттер, – сдался Драко. – Но пообещай мне, что больше не подойдешь к этой лавке. Или я напишу Грейнджер, что ты решил взяться за ум и подготовиться вместе с ней к экзаменам!

Гарри фыркнул от смеха.

– О, нет, Малфой, ты этого не сделаешь! – воскликнул он с комическим ужасом. – Я не верю, что ты настолько жесток.

Драко напустил на себя суровый вид, на какой-то миг даже став удивительно похожим на своего отца.

– Вот увидишь, Поттер, – ответил он, – только ты намылишься навестить своего ненаглядного Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа и всласть начитаться его черно-красной книги, как я отправлю Грейнджер сову, и весь остаток каникул ты проведешь в библиотеке, копаясь в старых-пыльных-тяжеленных-заумных-скучных учебниках! Вот так-то, Поттер. Я страшен в гневе, если ты еще не заметил, – с этими словами Драко вытащил Гарри из темноты Лютного переулка, и они оказались в шумной, веселой, сияющей разноцветными огнями, как рождественская елка, Диагон-аллее.

– Ты думаешь, Северус Тобиас Снейп действительно занимается чем-то… плохим? – пробормотал Гарри, рассеянно глядя по сторонам, на нарядные витрины магазинов. – Мне отчего-то в это не верится…

Драко раздраженно взглянул на Гарри.

– Поттер! Опять за свое?! Гляди у меня, я еще и Лавгуд напишу – о том, что ты изъявил желание поискать мозгошмыгов у себя в голове и нуждаешься в ее помощи в этом нелегком благородном деле, – Драко хлопнул Гарри по плечу. – Идем скорее, Поттер. Верну тебя твоим родителям и попробую напроситься в гости с ночевкой – а то мои предки, в отличие от твоих, не поверят, что мы искали подарок для этой твоей Уизли до часу ночи.


	3. Chapter 3

Гарри быстро шел по просыпающейся Диагон-аллее, унылой и пустынной в туманных утренних сумерках. Вчерашний дождь не высвободил тучи, и они вновь заволакивали небо; в воздухе пахло сыростью. Гарри натянул шарф чуть ли не до носа – не столько от холода, сколько от желания скрыть лицо от посторонних глаз. Мимо спешили редкие прохожие; сонные, продрогшие, они не обращали на Гарри никакого внимания, и он, никем не замеченный, свернул в Лютный.

Здесь оказалось еще тише и безлюднее, чем на Диагон-аллее: Лютный, бодрствовавший всю ночь, теперь спал, забывшись до следующей бессонной ночи. Теперь он не казался ни опасным, ни привлекательным, в тусклом утреннем свете растеряв всю свою вампирическую таинственность: вывески погасли и выглядели тоскливо и довольно-таки жалко, запертые ставни на окнах таверн напоминали бельма, а лавки, с закрытыми дверьми, с занавешенными витринами, в которых прошлой ночью Гарри видел столько причудливого и пугающего, казались давно покинутыми. Ветер нес по земле мусор, оседающий в огромных грязных лужах, оставшихся после вчерашнего дождя. Вокруг не было ни души.

Перебравшись через очередной завал из грязи, бутылок и обрывков газет, Гарри издали завидел лавку Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа и замедлил шаг, делая вид, что его заинтересовала грубо намалеванная афиша, зазывавшая в «Театр Рояль» на «великолепнейшую и роскошнейшую постановку, повествующую о великом волшебнике Салазаре Слизерине со всей шокирующей откровенностью». Гарри уставился на слово «откровенность», выделенное другим шрифтом, и зачем-то прочел его несколько раз прежде, чем отважился оглянуться на лавку.

Она оказалась такой же безмолвной, как и другие заведения в Лютном; теплый свет, лившийся из ее зарешеченной витрины прошлой ночью, погас, входная дверь была заперта, и даже ржавая вывеска в утреннем свете выглядела еще более тусклой и неприметной, чем ночью. Однако Гарри отчего-то не сомневался, что хозяин не покидал лавку и всё еще находился там; на миг ему даже ясно увиделась высокая черная фигура, листающая испещренные загадочными знаками страницы своей книги. Гарри мог бы попытаться обойти лавку и попробовать заглянуть в нее с торца, как он сделал прошлой ночью, но он опасался подсматривать за Северусом Тобиасом Снейпом сейчас, утром, когда ночная тьма не могла послужить для Гарри убежищем. Он уже не был уверен в том, что хозяин намеренно оставил торец лавки не зашторенным; во всяком случае, Гарри, промучившись всю ночь, так и не смог найти этому логическое объяснение и потому начал склоняться к выводу, что Северус Тобиас Снейп не задернул шторы по чистой случайности.

Гарри еще раз перечитал афишу, как будто надеялся найти на ней решение загадки. Он теперь и сам не смог бы сказать, зачем пришел в Лютный: возможно, ему вспомнились слова Драко о «темных делах», которые творятся в лавке перед рассветом, а возможно, он просто слишком много думал о ней и ее хозяине и не смог усидеть дома. Когда утром, еще затемно, Гарри тайком выбирался из дома, он даже не задумывался о том, что делает – просто знал, что ему нужно идти; но сейчас, глядя на забранное решеткой стекло пустой витрины, Гарри недоумевал, зачем он вообще пришел сюда.

Через некоторое время, когда Гарри уже собирался – правда, с некоторым чувством сожаления – бросить свое бессмысленное наблюдение за пустой лавкой и отправиться домой, он заметил неясное движение в одном из проулков. Он поглядел по сторонам, отыскивая укрытие, и нырнул под выцветший навес какой-то пирожковой. Не успел Гарри скрыться в тени навеса, как из проулка показалась группа людей; они шли торопливо, то и дело озирались, явно чувствуя себя чужими в этом недобром месте. Гарри не мог разглядеть их как следует из своего укрытия, но заметил, что ни один из них – своей одеждой, даже манерой себя вести – не похож на обитателей Лютного или их обычных клиентов.

Вскоре Гарри увидел, что они несут что-то длинное и тяжелое, завернутое в серую мантию; у Гарри мелькнуло страшное подозрение о том, что это могло быть, но он тут же с содроганием отмел его. Однако когда группа людей прошла мимо витрины лавки и свернула к ступенькам, ведущим ко входу, Гарри увидел, что из-под мантии выглядывает кружевная юбка, прикрывающая девичьи ноги в чулках и изящных белых туфельках.

Гарри затаил дыхание, вжавшись спиной в запертые ставни пирожковой. Группа людей остановилась на ступенях, и навстречу им отворилась дверь, хотя Гарри не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь из них стучал. Послышались приглушенные голоса – до Гарри донесся лишь неясный шепот – а те из них, что несли девушку, вошли внутрь; остальные остались ждать на ступенях.

Гарри отчаянно пожалел, что не успел вовремя пробраться к торцу лавки: теперь он не смог бы перейти переулок незамеченным. Ему оставалось только притаиться под навесом и гадать, кем были загадочные посетители Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа и что они надеялись от него получить.

Шло время; посетители всё не выходили. Среди тех, кто остался ждать, поднялось беспокойство; кто-то даже хотел зайти в лавку, но другие его остановили. Им было явно не по себе в Лютном; они то и дело посматривали на дверь, но за ней, казалось, ничего не происходило – даже свет не зажигался. Наконец дверь отворилась, кто-то вышел – Гарри не смог разглядеть, сколько их было, потому что их сразу же окружили те, что стояли на ступенях – и группа людей поспешила прочь из Лютного. Когда они оказались прямо напротив Гарри, он заметил, что у них уже нет их загадочной ноши, а одна из группы – Гарри был уверен, что это женщина – плачет, закрывая лицо руками. Они свернули в тот же проулок, из которого и появились, а Гарри остался стоять под навесом, оказавшись перед еще одной головоломкой.

– Вам следовало бы выбрать более подходящее место для утреннего променада, – внезапно раздалось рядом с Гарри.

Тот отпрянул, обернулся, на всякий случай выхватив палочку, и увидел человека средних лет, стоящего у стены с афишей. Незнакомец был одет с той тонкой, намеренно подчеркнутой вульгарностью, с какой в Лютном одевался «ночной народ» – актеры, танцовщики и проститутки из заведений с претензией на роскошь. Когда незнакомец манерно приподнял шляпу, Гарри обнаружил, что тот поразительно похож на Салазара Слизерина с афиши, которую Гарри успел разглядеть во всех подробностях, пока наблюдал за лавкой.

Незнакомец покосился на афишу и усмехнулся.

– Верно, – сказал он. – Приходите посмотреть на меня в пьесе, если желаете. Это куда лучшее развлечение, чем всё утро наблюдать за лавкой Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа… Во всяком случае, более безопасное.

Гарри не хотелось разговаривать с актером о лавке – так же, как прошлой ночью он не мог говорить о ней с Драко. Его отчего-то коробил тон, с каким актер говорил о Северусе Тобиасе Снейпе, – пренебрежительный и одновременно опасливый; в то же время Гарри, не зная тому причины, испытывал неприязнь ко всем, кто знал – или просто делал вид, что знает – о лавке больше, чем сам Гарри.

– Что может быть опасного в лавке Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа? – сказал Гарри несколько запальчиво. – Я побывал в ней прошлой ночью – и, как видите, вышел оттуда целым и невредимым.

Актер перестал улыбаться и посмотрел на Гарри странным взглядом, отступив от него на шаг.

– Целым и невредимым, говорите? – проговорил он тихо. – Я бы на вашем месте не был так уверен.

Гарри уже в который раз оглянулся на лавку.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

Актер понизил голос почти до шепота:

– Так всегда бывает: сначала человек заходит в лавку, будто бы случайно, а потом его начинает тянуть туда как магнитом, каждую свободную минуту он спешит в лавку, и в конце концов… исчезает.

Гарри вспомнилась девушка, которую он больше не видел после того, как ее внесли в лавку. Он ощутил, как и ему самому передается страх обитателей Лютного перед Северусом Тобиасом Снейпом. Возможно, из-за таинственного шепота актера, или из-за выражения его глаз, или из-за того, как он побледнел и отступил от Гарри, когда тот сказал, что бывал в лавке, Гарри охватило странное чувство тревоги и одновременно любопытства – будто ему рассказали хорошую страшилку.

– Исчезает? – переспросил он.

Актер кивнул и опять покосился на лавку.

– Именно. Просто в очередной раз заходит туда, и больше не появляется, – он посмотрел по сторонам, словно не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел его рядом с лавкой, и добавил прежним слегка пренебрежительным тоном: – Здесь, в Лютном, на многое смотрят сквозь пальцы. Люди пропадают каждый день – это не новость. Но вы не обитатель Лютного – это сразу видно; таким благовоспитанным мальчикам, как вы, опасно посещать Лютный в одиночестве – а еще опаснее бродить близ лавки Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа.

Актер снова приподнял шляпу, бросил взгляд на лавку, в которой по-прежнему будто бы ничего не происходило, и поспешил прочь, пару раз оглянувшись на Гарри с тревогой и жалостью.

Гарри поежился: становилось холоднее, в воздухе запахло снегом – эта пронзительная свежесть даже на какое-то время перекрыла запахи нечистот, перекаленного масла, сигаретного дыма, пива, немытого тела и грязного белья. Вонь Лютного, которая, казалось, никогда не выветривалась, отступила, и Гарри, полной грудью вдохнув чистый холодный воздух, вдруг почувствовал, что его странная одержимость лавкой Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа исчезла. Ему хотелось покинуть Лютный, уже начавший пробуждаться, отправиться домой и больше никогда не думать об этом месте. Гарри вспомнились слова актера о том, что неведомая сила притягивает людей к лавке, а после они исчезают… Он тряхнул головой, как бы сбрасывая с себя наваждение, и пошел прочь, стараясь не смотреть на слепую витрину, тускло поблескивавшую в холодном утреннем свете.

Добравшись до дома, Гарри не стал входить через дверь, а влез в окно своей спальни, чтобы не объяснять маме, где он шатался всё утро. Едва он перелез через подоконник, как наткнулся на Драко и, потеряв равновесие, больно стукнулся об угол книжного шкафа.

– Черт, Малфой, что ты здесь делаешь? – Гарри потер ушибленный бок. – Я думал, ты давно уже ушел к себе.

– Я собирался, но нашел кое-что интересное. Пойдем, – Драко бесцеремонно схватил Гарри за руку и потащил из комнаты. – А ты где был? Только не говори мне, что опять наведывался к Северусу Снейпу, – Драко оглянулся на Гарри, посмотрел в его виноватое лицо и обиженно фыркнул: – Ты ведь обещал, Поттер! А еще гриффиндорец называется.

Гарри не хотелось говорить с Драко о лавке – ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь вообще напоминал ему о ней; но Драко тащил Гарри по коридору и говорил о лавке без умолку до тех пор, пока они не подошли к лестнице, ведущей на чердак.

– Полезай, – приказал Драко.

– Что? Зачем? – удивился Гарри, но Драко уже подталкивал его к лестнице, и Гарри, поняв, что неугомонный Малфой от него не отстанет, с обреченным вздохом влез на чердак.

Здесь было темно и пыльно, пахло нафталином, деревом и специфическим запахом старых вещей, таким уютным и успокаивающим. Из маленького окошка лился белый свет холодного зимнего утра; в его лучах плавала пыль, серебрились нити паутины, в большом ящике из-под игрушечной железной дороги таинственно мерцали елочные игрушки, проложенные папиросной бумагой. В углу поблескивал фарой игрушечный автомобиль, когда-то подаренный Гарри Малфоями на День Рождения; его почти полностью заслоняли кипы старых газет, перевязанные бечевкой.

Чердак для Гарри всегда был чудесным местом, где можно найти всё, что угодно. В детстве они с Драко и Гермионой часто отправлялись сюда «искать сокровища» и возвращались с целой горой всевозможных обломков, старых игрушек, монет, альбомов с фотографиями, шкатулок, толстых книжищ, принадлежавших еще дедушке Гарри, и не менее толстых календарей, один из которых – гордость их коллекции – был аж за 1901 год.

Вот и сейчас Гарри ощутил нечто, похожее на прежнее чувство – любопытство, возбуждение и ожидание чего-то волшебного; он сел на пол, на пестрый вязаный крючком коврик, на котором он, бывало, вместе с друзьями рассматривал свои находки, и стал наблюдать за Драко. Тот, поднявшись на чердак вслед за Гарри, достал с полки небольшую картонную коробку, плюхнулся на коврик рядом с Гарри и открыл крышку с тем же загадочным и заговорщицким видом, что и в детстве, когда он отыскивал на чердаке какую-нибудь сломанную заводную игрушку, казавшуюся ему особенно интересной.

– Гляди, Поттер, – сказал Драко таинственным шепотом, подталкивая коробку к Гарри, – что я нашел.

В коробке оказалась стопка пожелтевших от времени открыток и некогда красивых поздравительных конвертов. Гарри взял один из них, пытаясь различить выцветшие строчки, но конверт вдруг вылетел у него из рук, возмущенно шлепнул его по тыльной стороне ладони и улегся обратно в коробку.

– Какой недружелюбный конверт, – сказал Гарри немного ошарашено.

– Как и тот, кто его послал, – с улыбкой ответил Драко; выудив из коробки одну из открыток, он протянул ее Гарри. – Читай.

Гарри взглянул на слащавых конькобежек с муфточками, машущих ему руками в отороченных мехом варежках, и прочел вслух:

– «Счастливого Рождества, дорогая подруга», – Гарри снова посмотрел на счастливые румяные мордашки конькобежек. – И что? Наверное, какая-нибудь одноклассница прислала открытку моей маме, когда она училась в Хоге.

Драко нетерпеливо вырвал открытку у Гарри из рук, перевернул и всучил обратно.

– Ты на обороте читай, Поттер. Догадливый ты мой.

Гарри вгляделся – чернила выцвели, да и на чердаке царил полумрак, поэтому ему было трудно разобрать мелкий, очень плотный почерк.

– Дорогая Лили, поздравляю тебя с Рождеством, желаю… никогда не грустить… оставаться такой же веселой… красивой… сбудутся все мечты… сдать все предметы на пятерки… Отличное пожелание, кстати, – хохотнул Гарри. – …ты мой самый лучший друг… счастливых каникул… скоро встретимся… всегда твой, Се… – Гарри резко замолчал, чуть не выронив открытку.

– «Всегда твой, Северус Снейп»! – закончил Драко за него. – Поттер, ты только подумай! Вся эта коробка, – он водрузил ее Гарри на колени, – все эти письма и открытки были отправлены твоей маме одним и тем же человеком – Северусом Снейпом! Представляешь? Все до единой!

Гарри взглянул на коробку так, словно она была гигантским ядовитым насекомым.

– Но… Но… это бред какой-то, Драко, – он с опаской прикоснулся к волнистому краю одной из открыток. – Северус Тобиас Снейп присылал открытки моей маме? Тогда почему она ни разу не говорила о нем? И вообще… колдун из Лютного, чья лавка даже там пользуется дурной славой, был знаком с моей мамой настолько хорошо, что называл ее своим лучшим другом – в это… знаешь, в это с трудом верится. Может быть, это какой-нибудь другой Северус Снейп?

Драко презрительно сморщил свой длинный тонкий нос, отчего стал еще некрасивей, чем обычно.

– Блестящее предположение, Поттер, – съехидничал он. – Ты просто гений, куда там Грейнджер до тебя. Конечно, Северус – это ведь такое распространенное имя, куда ни плюнь – одни Северусы ходят, да еще и с фамилией Снейп.

– Хорошо, хорошо, Драко, хватит, – перебил его Гарри. – Ты прав. Наверняка это тот самый Северус Снейп, что живет в Лютном. Но… я по-прежнему не могу понять, при чем тут моя мама.

По бледным губам Драко сразу же зазмеилась мерзковатая ухмылочка.

– О нет, – ужаснулся Гарри, вмиг поняв, о чем думает Драко. – Нет-нет-нет, Малфой, не смей даже произносить это. У тебя просто извращенное воображение, вот и всё.

– Ну почему? – рассмеялся Драко. – Это же так интересно! Вот, смотри, тут есть несколько писем. Давай прочтем их и узнаем, что там было на самом деле между миссис Поттер и Северусом Тобиасом Снейпом.

Драко уже запустил руку в коробку, отыскивая письма, но Гарри возмущенно отпихнул его.

– Нельзя читать чужие письма, Малфой! – решительно заявил он – и, покраснев, добавил: – Тем более, письма моей мамы. Лучше я сам у нее спрошу. Уверен, между ними не было ничего, о чем ты думаешь, и всему этому есть простое объяснение.

Драко все еще ухмылялся; Гарри отчаянно захотелось врезать другу по его бледной пакостной роже.

– Значит, решено, – в глазах Драко все еще сверкал нехороший огонек. – Сейчас ты спустишься и спросишь миссис Поттер, кто такой Северус Снейп. Да? Спросишь? Или слабо?

– Заткнись, Малфой, – огрызнулся Гарри.

Драко сложил руки на груди.

– Ага. Так и знал, что тебе слабо. Гриффиндо-о-орец, – протянул он точь-в-точь как в детстве, на первом курсе.

Гарри вскочил на ноги, опрокинув коробку.

– Черт, Малфой! Хватит дразнить меня гриффиндорцем!

– А кто ты? Хаффлпаффец, что ли? – хихикнул Драко, от греха подальше отодвинувшись от Гарри.

Гарри присел на корточки, собирая рассыпавшиеся по полу открытки.

– Дурак ты, Малфой, – он снова посмотрел на улыбающиеся от уха до уха мордашки конькобежек, зачем-то перечитал «Счастливого рождества, дорогая подруга» и отправил открытку обратно в коробку. Сложив всё, он плотно закрыл крышку и уже встал, чтобы поставить коробку на место, когда снизу послышался громкий голос отца Гарри:

– Ребята, вы что, опять разоряете чердак? Спускайтесь, будем обедать!

– Одну минуту, сэр! – крикнул Драко и, подойдя к Гарри, сказал ему заговорщицким шепотом: – Предоставь это мне, малыш. Сейчас мы всё узнаем.

– Что?! «Малыш»? – повторил Гарри. – Малфой, ты совсем… Стоп. Что ты имеешь в виду под «сейчас мы всё узнаем»? Ты же не станешь спрашивать о Северусе Снейпе при моем отце?

Драко уже начал спускаться и сказал откуда-то с лестницы:

– Почему бы и нет, Поттер? Или ты уже не уверен, что всему можно найти простое объяснение?

Гарри постарался поспешить вслед за ним, но пока он закрыл чердак, убрал лестницу и спустился, наконец, в кухню, Драко уже помогал маме Гарри накрывать на стол, напустив на себя самый что ни на есть подхалимский вид, и болтал о чем-то беспечным светским тоном. Гарри услышал только конец предложения, но сразу же понял, что Драко сдержал свое обещание:

– …чудесные старые открытки, мэм. Моя кузина Астория коллекционирует такие. В них есть что-то умиротворяющее… Не могли бы вы подарить мне одну из них? Астория была бы рада новой открытке для своей коллекции.

Гарри остановился на пороге, раздумывая, как бы заставить Драко замолчать. Мама Гарри ответила что-то, но Гарри не расслышал, что именно, потому что в этот момент она как раз разбила яйца в сковороду, и ее ответ заглушило шипение масла.

– О, разумеется, миссис Поттер, я понимаю, – сказал Драко. – Должно быть, вы были с ним большими друзьями.

– О ком это вы? – спросил отец Гарри, шумно – по своему обыкновению – вваливаясь в кухню. Гарри бросил на Драко страшный взгляд, но тот, проигнорировав его, ответил невозмутимо, как бы между прочим:

– О друге детства миссис Поттер, Северусе Снейпе. Вам вилку или ложку, сэр?

– А, о Сопливусе, – отец Гарри чмокнул жену в щеку, заглянул через ее плечо в сковороду, взял из рук Драко вилку и сел за стол, громыхнув стулом. – Давненько мы о нем не слышали, да, Лил?

Драко достал тарелки для себя и Гарри и сел за стол.

– А что случилось? Почему он перестал вам писать? – Драко изобразил смущение – довольно-таки ненатурально – и добавил: – Простите мне мое любопытство. Наверное, мне не следовало спрашивать.

– Признаюсь, я и сама долгое время терялась в догадках, – ответила мама Гарри, усаживаясь за стол. – Драко, положить тебе салат? Вот бекон, если хочешь, – она пододвинула к мальчикам блюдо с беконом и продолжила: – Северус бросил школу на последнем курсе – просто перестал ходить на занятия, а потом и вовсе пропал из Хогвартса. Неожиданный поступок для круглого отличника. Я пыталась с ним поговорить, но к тому времени мы уже почти перестали общаться. Северус… Он всегда был немного странным и… скрытным, что ли; но на седьмом курсе он сильно изменился. Стал… совсем чужим. Я не знаю, что стало с ним после того, как он ушел из Хогвартса; ходили слухи, что он примкнул к Сами-Знаете-Кому, но я никогда им не верила. Какое-то время я еще надеялась, что он напишет мне, но он будто позабыл обо всем… и обо всех. Жаль, что я совсем потеряла его из виду – Северус был хорошим другом… до того, как изменился.

– Изменился? – не удержавшись, спросил Гарри.

Мама подлила ему чаю.

– Да… Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Когда я встретила его после каникул, мне показалось, что за это время с ним произошло что-то… очень важное, что-то, что потрясло его и изменило всю его жизнь. Северус смотрел на меня так, словно я была чужой для него. Он будто бы узнал… или сделал… что-то такое, из-за чего всё, что прежде было для него важным, теперь стало несущественным и скучным. В Северусе – в самом его взгляде, в голосе, в том, как он себя держал – появилось нечто… иное. Пугающее…

– Пугающее? Это в Сопливусе-то? – со смехом перебил ее отец Гарри. – Он всегда казался тебе лучше, чем был на самом деле, Лил, – он повернулся к Гарри и Драко и сказал им, все еще улыбаясь: – Нет тут никаких тайн, ребята: Сопливус всегда был изгоем – даже на своем факультете – вот и бросил Хог. Думаю, он действительно служил Сами-Знаете-Кому (хотя я понятия не имею, зачем Темному Лорду понадобился этот задрот), а после исчезновения хозяина лег на дно. Наверняка он прячется где-нибудь в Лютном… По мне так там ему самое место.

Гарри резко встал из-за стола и, пробормотав что-то насчет отсутствия аппетита, быстро вышел из кухни.

Драко нагнал его уже на лестнице: Гарри поднимался в свою комнату.

– Что это с тобой, Поттер? – Драко придержал дверь, которую Гарри хотел закрыть прямо перед его носом, и вошел вслед за ним в спальню.

Гарри рухнул на кровать.

– Не знаю… Голова разболелась.

Драко забрался на подоконник и принялся бездумно водить пальцем по запотевшему стеклу.

– Дрянной из тебя лгун, Поттер, – хмыкнул он, старательно выводя на окне сердечко. – Обиделся за своего Северуса Снейпа, да? Твой старик явно его не жалует. Тебе не кажется это подозрительным? Уверен, он все еще ревнует твою маму к ее дорогому «другу детства».

Гарри перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он чувствовал, что Драко прав, пусть даже ни за что не признал бы это; слова отца о Северусе Снейпе, его презрительный тон, а в особенности это прозвище – «Сопливус» – почему-то задели Гарри за живое. Ему было странно думать, что мрачный человек в черном, чья фигура казалась Гарри неотделимой от странной лавки и книги с черными страницами, от всех этих теней, тайн и зловещих слухов, когда-то учился в школе, посылал рождественские открытки знакомой девочке и страдал от насмешек одноклассников. Образ, сложившийся в воображении Гарри, вдруг приобрел человеческие черты; демон, сотканный из теней и колдовства, исчезал, Северус Тобиас Снейп стремительно становился живым человеком из плоти и крови, и Гарри не мог понять, радует ли его это или огорчает.

– Смотри, Гарри: снег пошел, – радостно воскликнул Драко, глядя в окно.

Гарри приподнял голову и посмотрел на друга.

– Как думаешь, это правда – то, что Северус Тобиас Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти? – спросил он.

Драко пожал плечами.

– Похоже на правду. Это объясняет, почему он обосновался в Лютном, и почему о его лавке ходит столько недобрых слухов, – он соскользнул с подоконника, сел на постель и проговорил серьезно и немного печально: – Я должен что-то сказать тебе, Гарри.

Тот сел, встревоженный несвойственным Драко тоном.

– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься признаться мне в любви? – пошутил он неловко.

Драко кисло улыбнулся.

– Не смешно, Поттер. К тому же, я уже признался тебе в любви в «Дырявом котле», если помнишь.

Гарри на всякий случай отодвинулся от Драко и заметил осторожно:

– Тогда ты просто выпил лишнего, разве нет?

Драко опять усмехнулся, и опять эта усмешка получилась невеселой.

– Не бойся, Поттер, я не собираюсь к тебе приставать. Я получил сову от отца этим утром. Он хочет отправить меня во Францию, к родственникам. Старшая ветвь Малфоев, слыхал о таких?

Гарри нахмурился.

– Постой. Ты хочешь сказать, что уезжаешь прямо сейчас? На днях? Но… почему?

Драко вздохнул, прислонился к стене, потер глаза.

– Отец писал, что я не должен никому говорить об этом… но… ты ведь вроде как мой друг, да, Поттер?

– Я не «вроде как», я правда твой друг, – обиделся Гарри.

Драко снова вздохнул.

– Это вообще какая-то ерунда, но мои предки, похоже, не на шутку переполошились. В общем, ты, наверное, знаешь про мою чокнутую тетю Беллатрикс? Она действительно чокнутая, Гарри, ей самое место в Мунго; похоже, она и в лучшие-то годы своей жизни была не особенно нормальная, а после исчезновения ее обожаемого Темного Лорда и вовсе с катушек съехала. Когда я видел ее в первый и – слава Салазару – единственный раз, она всё твердила о каком-то Пророчестве и Мальчике-Который-Выжил и клялась отомстить. Дедушка с бабушкой держали ее взаперти у себя дома, потому что не хотели позора семье Блэков. Ну, ты знаешь, все эти заморочки с честью рода… В общем, всё бы ничего, но вчера тетя Белла сбежала, и никто не знает, где она сейчас. Родители боятся, что Беллатрикс направится прямиком к ним, потому как считает, что они предали Темного Лорда; вот почему отец хочет отправить меня подальше отсюда, пока ее не поймают.

Гарри вдруг начал мерзнуть; он подтянул к себе одеяло и закутался в него.

– Неужели твоя тетя настолько опасна? – спросил он.

– Понятия не имею, – Драко критически оглядел Гарри, который в своем одеяле напоминал гусеницу в коконе, и продолжил: – Я слышал однажды, как бабушка рассказывала маме, что Белла уже не та, что прежде, что она стала гораздо спокойнее и покладистее. Даже свела дружбу с соседкой, Нэнси Паркинсон, и время от времени наведывается к ней в гости.

– Я и не знал, что у Панси есть сестра, – заметил Гарри.

– Есть, старшая. Просто Панси никогда о ней не говорит. Нэнси страдает какой-то редкой наследственной болезнью – вечная беда чистокровных – и не выходит из дома. Я видел ее всего пару раз, – Драко повел плечом. – Жутковатое зрелище, я тебе скажу. Не знаю, о чем Белла могла болтать с этой несчастной больной девушкой; уверен, она неспроста втерлась в доверие к Паркинсонам. Она дьявольски хитра, моя тетя, и если уж вбила что-то в свою безумную голову, то уже не отступится. Она ведь и сбежала как раз-таки во время одного из визитов к своей так называемой «подруге», – Драко потянулся, откинулся на спину и пихнул Гарри в его кокон из одеяла: – Ты хотя бы будешь по мне скучать, а, Поттер?

– Конечно, Драко, – серьезно ответил Гарри. – Я буду писать тебе каждый день.

Драко фыркнул.

– Сдались мне твои письма, – заявил он. – Я уже заранее знаю, о чем ты будешь писать: о квиддиче, Уизли и лавке Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа. Скучный ты человек, Поттер, – Драко потянул одеяло за угол, стаскивая его с Гарри. – Может быть, мы отпразднуем мой отъезд? Тогда, быть может, я не стану искать себе во Франции мальчика посговорчивее, – ему наконец удалось развернуть Гарри из одеяла, и, притянув Гарри к себе, Драко мокро и неумело поцеловал его в губы.

Гарри поперхнулся, вырвался из рук Малфоя, свалившись с кровати, и принялся поспешно вытирать рот.

– Фу, Малфой! У тебя совсем крыша поехала! – Гарри казалось, что он все еще чувствует на своих губах губы Драко. – Езжай в свою Францию и отстань от меня!

Драко вспыхнул, вскочил с постели и бросился к двери, но на пороге остановился и сказал, задыхаясь от злых слез:

– Счастливо оставаться, Поттер! Желаю тебе хорошо провести время со своим ненаглядным Сопливусом!

С этими словами Драко вылетел из комнаты, и Гарри услышал, как простучали по ступенькам его шаги, а мама внизу удивленно спросила, куда Драко так спешит. Вслед за этим хлопнула дверь; Гарри, подойдя к окну, увидел, как Драко быстро идет по улице, раздраженно стряхивая с волос снег. Он даже не оглянулся на окно Гарри и вскоре скрылся за углом соседнего дома.

Гарри забрался на подоконник и устало прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. Рядом с ним темнело сердечко, нарисованное Драко; с него уже начали стекать капли влаги. Гарри стер его ладонью. Он подумал, что ему следовало бы побежать вслед за Драко, остановить его, быть может, даже извиниться, ведь Драко уезжал, и кто знает, как скоро Гарри увидит его снова, – нехорошо расставаться вот так, с ссорой.

Приняв решение, Гарри спрыгнул с подоконника, сбежал вниз по лестнице, схватил в прихожей куртку и шапку и, надевая их на ходу, выбежал под снег.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри бежал, не останавливаясь, до самой Диагон-аллеи; ему казалось, что еще немного – и уже за следующим поворотом он увидит Драко, но того и след простыл. Навстречу Гарри летел снег, спешили люди, охваченные тем радостным и немного одуряющим волнением, какое царит за несколько дней до Рождества. Ноги скользили на обледенелой мостовой, морозец щипал лицо, но Гарри почти не чувствовал холода, разгоряченный бегом. Только когда он остановился у «Дырявого котла», решая, куда направиться дальше, он ощутил, как мороз проникает под распахнутую куртку, а снег, залетая за шиворот, стекает по спине холодными струйками.

Гарри застегнул молнию на куртке, стряхнул хлопья снега с шапки и огляделся. Диагон-аллея готовилась к Рождеству и потому стала еще нарядней, чем обычно; пахло хвоей, имбирными пряниками и петардами; мадам Розмерта, забравшись на стремянку, густо усаживала разноцветными огнями крышу своего заведения, мимо Гарри пролетали совы, несущие в лапах красиво упакованные подарки, а в витрине «Сладкого королевства» махал рукой большой шоколадный Санта, облитый красной и белой глазурью. На Гарри, стоящего посреди Диагон-аллеи, то и дело натыкались ошалевшие от предпраздничной суеты волшебники.

Он немного прошел вперед, высматривая Драко в толпе, пусть даже и сам не верил, что встретит его на Диагон-аллее; намного вероятнее было то, что Драко отправился в Лютный. Гарри, надеявшийся, что ему не придется вновь возвращаться в это проклятое место, в последний раз посмотрел по сторонам, протер очки от снежинок и нехотя поплелся к повороту в Лютный.

Его всегда поражал контраст между нарядной, чистой, веселой Диагон-аллеей и Лютным переулком, который не только не скрывал, а будто бы специально выпячивал свою нищету и мерзость. Всякий раз, когда Гарри попадал из Диагон-аллеи в Лютный, он словно попадал в другой мир – темный мир страшных сказок об упырях, некромантах, жутких тварях, рыщущих по затопленным мраком улочкам, и старухах, пекущих пироги из человечины. Загадочная, скрытая от чужих глаз жизнь уже начинала кипеть в Лютном: мимо Гарри пробегали стайки грязных оборванных детей, из окон таверн доносились тоскливые наигрыши скрипок, надтреснутые и немного фальшивые, у лавки, в которой велась оживленная торговля дешевым самодельным спиртным, уже собрались кучки пьянчуг, у стен домов со скучающим видом стояли проститутки, а торговцы завели свое бесконечное «зубы дракона – сушеные лягушки – крылья нетопырей – кровь некрещеных младенцев – пауки, пятнадцать кнатов за банку…». Гарри торопливо шел вперед, с трудом обходя обитателей Лютного, каждый из которых, казалось, хотел ему что-то продать; он помнил слова Драко о том, что в Лютном можно остаться не только без кошелька, но и без палочки, поэтому старательно прижимал ее к себе через куртку. В какой-то момент он явственно ощутил, как чья-то рука скользнула к нему в карман – к счастью, пустой; а когда обернулся, то не увидел поблизости никого, кто бы мог это сделать. Под ногами сновали крысы и облезлые, тощие кошки. Проходя над люком канализации, Гарри посмотрел вниз и на миг увидел сквозь решетку нечто гниющее, облепленное червями и подозрительно напоминающее человеческую руку. Он содрогнулся всем телом, потерял бдительность и в результате налетел прямо на торговца крадеными палочками.

– Юноша желает приобрести палочку? – ухмыльнулся тот, демонстрируя сверкающий ряд железных зубов. – Есть буковые, тисовые, дубовые, кленовые, грушевые, эбеновые… Все по два галеона, – торговец понял, что Гарри не горит желанием купить краденую палочку, но все же прокричал ему вдогонку: – Будет уступка!..

Вывеска «Сада удовольствий мадам Манифик» с подмигивающей ведьмочкой уже зажглась в конце переулка, тусклая в дневном свете; Гарри подумал, что из всех мест в Лютном Драко вероятнее всего мог отправиться туда. Он уже в который раз проверил, на месте ли его палочка, стряхнул снег с плеч и уже направился было к «Саду», когда дорогу ему преградила одетая в лохмотья женщина с багровым испитым лицом и слезящимися глазками.

– Молодой человек, – прохрипела она, подступая к Гарри с протянутой рукой, – пары кнатов не найдется?

Гарри сунул руку в карман, желая отвязаться от нищенки, и невольно отступил на несколько шагов, оказавшись в темном проулке, в котором он недавно подсматривал за Северусом Снейпом в его лавке. Наконец вытащив несколько монет, он протянул их женщине, но обнаружил, что та куда-то исчезла, а на ее месте возникли два здоровяка – они толкнули Гарри к стене, наставили на него палочки, а третий, появившийся из темноты проулка, прошипел, дыша Гарри в лицо перегаром:

– Только пикни, малец, – и принялся ощупывать его карманы.

Гарри замер, испуганно глядя на грабителей; он видел, как мимо проулка проходят люди, но не отваживался позвать на помощь – да и едва ли обитатели Лютного стали бы помогать богатому мальчишке, нарвавшемуся на неприятности. Ему казалось, что всё это происходит не с ним; Гарри не верилось, что с ним может случиться то же, что и с теми безликими «одними парнями со Слизерина», о которых рассказывал Драко. Он чувствовал, как руки грабителя шарят по его одежде, отыскивая деньги, и по-прежнему не хотел осознавать, что это происходит на самом деле.

Гарри скосил глаза на свою палочку, которую недавно, по счастливой случайности, переложил в рукав, потом посмотрел на здоровяков, держащих его, прижимая к стене, и на их главного, который методично выворачивал его карманы… и, молниеносно выхватив палочку, обезоружил всех троих. Оттолкнув одного из здоровяков, Гарри бросился прочь из проулка, но уже в следующее мгновение рухнул на землю, оглушенный ударом второго. Попытавшись подняться, Гарри тут же получил еще один удар, на этот раз в челюсть, и упал, сильно ударившись затылком о булыжник.

Голоса грабителей теперь доносились будто бы издалека; в ушах у Гарри звенело, а во рту ощущался привкус крови. Вокруг вдруг потемнело, словно уже наступила ночь; с каждой секундой Гарри становилось всё труднее фокусировать взгляд – какое-то время он еще мог видеть сквозь серую пелену, застилавшую глаза, размытые фигуры грабителей, а потом темнота полностью завладела им, и Гарри провалился в беспамятство.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Сознание возвращалось к Гарри болезненными вспышками реальности: масляная лампа, чей свет показался ему ослепительно ярким; таинственно переливающиеся бока каких-то бутылей; кусочек окровавленной ваты в чашке; музыкальная шкатулка; плотные ряды книг… На лицо Гарри легла тень; чья-то фигура заслонила свет лампы, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, вновь погружаясь в блаженную темноту.

Резко пахло спиртом, дымом и пряными травами – Гарри почти задыхался от этого запаха. Где-то рядом тихонько тенькала печальная механическая мелодия; скосив глаза, Гарри вновь увидел музыкальную шкатулку – ее крышка была открыта, на круглом зеркальце, неустойчиво покачиваясь, кружилась фигурка балерины, одетая в кружевное белое платьице. Это кружение успокаивало – Гарри бездумно наблюдал за балериной до тех пор, пока чья-то рука не захлопнула крышку. Шкатулка звякнула в последний раз и смолкла.

Гарри почувствовал прикосновение чего-то влажного к лицу. Он попытался отодвинуться, но обнаружил, что даже при самой малой попытке пошевелиться его прошивает пронзительная боль. Запах спирта стал невыносимым, а вслед за этим Гарри ощутил жжение, от которого сознание его окончательно прояснилось. Гарри вздрогнул, заморгал и огляделся.

Первое, что он увидел, было деревянной совой; она висела боком к нему, но Гарри почти физически ощутил на себе ее пронизывающий взгляд. Гарри сидел в неудобном жестком кресле без подлокотников; его окружали высокие шкафы, рядом, на столе, стояла масляная лампа, освещающая ряды бутылей, наполненных разноцветными жидкостями, бинты, обрывки ваты и инструменты странной формы. Гарри отважился на еще одну попытку пошевелиться; на этот раз ему удалось повернуть голову, и он увидел, как Северус Тобиас Снейп запирает дверь изнутри.

Гарри вмиг вспомнились все мрачные толки об этой лавке, слышанные им в последние дни. Он потянулся за палочкой, но оказалось, что она пропала, как пропали и его куртка и свитер: Гарри только сейчас обнаружил, что закутан в черную шерстяную мантию, под которой, судя по ощущениям, больше ничего не было. Он почувствовал, что вместо страха испытывает совершенно неуместный сейчас стыд, и закутался поплотнее. Стараясь не обращать внимания на свою наготу, Гарри огляделся, отыскивая хоть что-нибудь, что можно использовать как оружие. Его взгляд упал на стол; осторожно, чтобы хозяин лавки не заметил его движения, Гарри протянул руку, быстро схватил со стола один из инструментов, напоминающий скальпель, и спрятал его под мантией. И как раз вовремя – проверив, хорошо ли заперта дверь, Северус Тобиас Снейп обогнул шкаф, прошел между тумбой и столом и остановился перед Гарри.

– Тебе повезло, что на тебя напали рядом с моей лавкой, – произнес он ровным голосом, в котором Гарри не услышал ничего угрожающего, но все равно на всякий случай перехватил «скальпель» поудобнее.

– Они хотели меня ограбить, – сказал Гарри, сомневаясь, что ему так уж «повезло»: кто знает, что задумал Северус Тобиас Снейп, о котором Гарри за последние дни услышал столько настораживающего.

Хозяин лавки подошел к столу, взял кусочек ваты и принялся протирать инструменты, многие из которых были запачканы кровью.

– И не только ограбить, – заметил он.

Гарри ужаснулся и некоторое время не знал, что ответить. Наконец он заговорил, продолжая с опаской наблюдать за действиями своего «спасителя»:

– Я должен поблагодарить вас, сэр. Если бы не вы… – Гарри резко замолчал – Северус Снейп, покончив с инструментами, приблизился к нему, и Гарри затаил дыхание, испуганный и в то же время взволнованный этой близостью.

Он едва сдержался, чтобы не отпрянуть, когда Северус Снейп, приподняв его голову за подбородок, отодвинул повязку и подался еще ближе, чтобы осмотреть рану. Гарри чувствовал на себе его взгляд, тяжелый, странно неподвижный, даже – как почудилось Гарри – немигающий; прикосновения его холодных пальцев, от которых боль, бьющаяся в ранах на виске и затылке, притуплялась; его запах, похожий на запах всего этого места – запах старых книг, сырости, дерева и тайн… Северус Снейп заставил Гарри повернуть голову, собираясь взглянуть на рану на затылке. Гарри отвернулся и закрыл глаза, пытаясь унять сердцебиение; ему вдруг стало жарко в шерстяной мантии, над верхней губой выступила испарина, а жжение в ранах усилилось. Гарри тихо застонал, приподнялся, пытаясь избежать прикосновений Северуса Снейпа, но тот заставил его откинуться обратно на спинку кресла.

– Жжет? – спросил он.

Гарри почувствовал, что не может не то что ответить, но даже вздохнуть полной грудью, поэтому просто моргнул.

– Это хорошо, что жжет, – сказал Северус Снейп, опуская повязку на место. – Твое тело исцеляется. Скоро от ран не останется и следа.

Он отстранился, мимоходом скользнув взглядом по раскрасневшемуся лицу Гарри, и отошел обратно к столу. Гарри невольно приподнялся вслед за ним, уже не зная, чего ему хочется больше – уйти отсюда как можно дальше или, наоборот, вновь ощутить эту пугающую близость.

Северус Снейп вдруг повернул голову в сторону двери, точно прислушивался; Гарри не знал, что произошло, но почувствовал, как на долю секунды напряжение в лавке сгустилось настолько, что вся фигура хозяина будто бы оделась тьмой, невидимой человеческому глазу, но ощутимой необычайно ярко. Гарри вновь начал задыхаться; в какой-то момент он понял, что больше не может вздохнуть, но как раз в это мгновение Северус Снейп оглянулся на него, и напряжение схлынуло, освобождая воздух.

– Сиди тихо, – приказал он Гарри, сделав странный жест рукой, будто накидывал на него невидимое покрывало, а потом прошел к двери и отпер ее.

Вначале Гарри не слышал ничего, кроме шороха снега, доносящегося с улицы. Потом раздались осторожные шаги, у двери послышался тихий голос, приветствующий хозяина по имени – это отчего-то удивило Гарри. Кто-то прошел мимо шкафа, загораживающего основное помещение лавки, и направился, как показалось Гарри, к тому закутку, где он впервые увидел Северуса Снейпа.

– Мы одни? – спросил приглушенный голос, показавшийся Гарри знакомым.

– Разумеется, – ответил голос хозяина.

– Что с моим заказом? – на этот раз говоривший не смог сдержаться, и в его голосе отчетливо проявилась тревога.

– Нужно время, чтобы жертва услышала Зов, – отозвался Северус Снейп. – И еще больше времени, чтобы покорилась ему.

Раздался стук – будто посетитель ударил по полу зонтом или тростью.

– Северус, – незнакомец перешел на хриплый шепот. – Северус, у меня _нет_ времени. Я в опасности. Вся моя семья в опасности, пока _она_ на свободе. Она придет за мной, я знаю. Прошу тебя, поторопись.

Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где слышал этот голос. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он медленно двинулся к шкафу, загораживающему говоривших. Гарри придерживался за столы и шкафы, чувствуя, что балансирует на грани обморока; голова кружилась, а во рту вновь появился привкус крови. Наконец добравшись до шкафа, Гарри осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, обогнул его и, присев за тумбой, заглянул в закуток.

Северус Снейп стоял за бюро, как и тогда, в их первую встречу; он был неподвижен, в то время как его собеседник нервно расхаживал взад-вперед, и как только Гарри увидел его, то понял, кто это: лавку кошмаров Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа посетил не кто иной, как Люциус Малфой.

Гарри притих за тумбой и прислушался, недоумевая, что может искать отец Драко в Лютном переулке, да еще и в лавке с такой дурной славой. Люциус постоянно упоминал какой-то «заказ» и твердил, что «она близко», умоляя Северуса Снейпа поспешить; по тому, как мистер Малфой говорил с хозяином лавки, Гарри понял, что знакомы они уже давно, и Малфой-старший уже не раз обращался к нему за помощью.

– Я не могу ни ускорить, ни замедлить процесс, – произнес Северус Снейп всё так же холодно. – Если ты боишься за свою жизнь, я могу продать тебе защитника на выбор.

Воцарилась тишина; Гарри подумал, что Люциус, должно быть, размышляет над предложением хозяина.

– Во сколько мне это обойдется? – наконец спросил он.

– Не дороже, чем обычно.

Вслед за ответом Северуса Снейпа раздался скрежещущий звук, будто сдвигали засов; осторожно выглянув из-за тумбы, Гарри увидел, как рядом с бюро отворилась дверь, которую он не заметил раньше. Северус Снейп и Малфой-старший вошли в открывшийся проем, а Гарри приподнялся на коленях, пытаясь разглядеть, что скрыто в темноте потайной комнаты.

– И он будет служить мне? – послышался из темноты голос Люциуса.

– Все они служат _мне_ , – произнес голос Северуса Снейпа. – Я могу приказать ему охранять тебя столько, сколько это будет необходимо. После я призову его обратно.

Фигура Люциуса Малфоя, закутанная в темный плащ, показалась на пороге комнаты; он вышел из нее, держа в руках нечто, похожее на муфту, замызганную, неприятного грязно-серого цвета. Гарри спрятался обратно за тумбу, опасаясь, что Малфой-старший или хозяин лавки его заметят.

– Я могу тебе доверять, Северус? – спросил мистер Малфой, остановившись прямо рядом с тумбой, за которой прятался Гарри.

Вновь скрежет засова, и вслед за этим голос Северуса Снейпа произнес:

– Разве у тебя есть выбор?

Гарри понял, что Люциус собирается покинуть лавку. Не поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы не привлекать внимания, Гарри медленно двинулся назад и уже достиг шкафа, за которым можно было укрыться, когда Малфой-старший, прибавив шаг, оказался прямо перед ним. Гарри обмер. Люциус шел, рассматривая свое необычное приобретение, и Гарри надеялся, что останется незамеченным, но вот Малфой поднял голову, скользнул по Гарри равнодушным взглядом, будто не увидел его, и прошел мимо, направляясь к двери.

Гарри так и остался сидеть на полу, не понимая, что произошло.

– Я же сказал: сиди тихо, – бросил ему Северус Снейп после того, как проводил Люциуса и запер лавку. Он подошел к Гарри, взял его под руку и помог подняться; Гарри неожиданно для самого себя обнаружил, что боль ушла, оставив после себя только слабость в мышцах, но и та постепенно исчезала.

– Что хотел от вас Люциус Малфой? – спросил Гарри, с удивлением прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям – казалось, синяков и ран никогда и не было. – Он говорил о Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, верно? Это от нее он просил защиты?

– Слишком много вопросов, – отозвался Северус Снейп. Он заставил Гарри поднять голову, и теперь осматривал синяки на его шее, которые быстро бледнели. Взгляд Гарри уперся в музыкальную шкатулку; из-под незакрытой до конца крышки виднелись ножки балерины и ее белая кружевная юбка. Гарри задумался, не понимая, отчего это настолько его настораживает.

– Что вы ему дали? – спросил он, продолжая разглядывать шкатулку. – Что это за защитник, который больше похож на грязную меховую муфту?

Северус Снейп усмехнулся – как и тогда, уголком рта.

– Поверь мне, мальчик, ты совсем не хочешь знать, чем я торгую.

– Может быть, мне лучше знать, чего я хочу, а чего – нет? – прошептал Гарри: у него вдруг сел голос. Близость Северуса Снейпа вновь начала смущать его; он старался не смотреть в черные немигающие глаза, но чувствовал холодные пальцы у себя под подбородком, и Гарри чудилось, что стоит Северусу Снейпу сжать пальцы посильнее, как он переломит Гарри шею. Впервые в жизни Гарри ощутил себя совершенно беспомощным; он вдруг осознал, что полностью находится во власти этого странного человека, и чувство это – некой деспотичной силы, порабощающей его волю – вопреки всякой логике показалось Гарри восхитительным.

Ему хотелось продлить это ощущение, мучительное и одновременно сладостное, но Гарри, сделав усилие, заставил себя думать о музыкальной шкатулке вместо того, чтобы прислушиваться к волнующему жару, что растекался по телу от прикосновений Северуса Снейпа. Фигурка балерины – вернее, ее ноги и юбка – казались Гарри странно знакомыми, хотя он был уверен, что не видел эту шкатулку во время своего первого посещения лавки. Гарри было трудно сосредоточиться на мысли о шкатулке, но он цеплялся за нее изо всех сил, чтобы не думать о руках Северуса Снейпа, о его взгляде и его жаркой близости. Гарри пытался вспомнить, где он уже видел эту кружевную юбку и ноги в белых туфельках: его мысли метались по событиям прошедших дней, выхватывая из памяти тысячи мимолетных образов, и наконец остановились на грубо намалеванной афише, зазывавшей в «Театр Рояль» на представление о тайной жизни Салазара Слизерина.

– Та девушка! – воскликнул Гарри, вырвавшись из рук Северуса Снейпа. – Ее внесли сюда, в лавку, а когда вышли, ее уже не было! – он открыл крышку шкатулки и поставил балерину на зеркальце. – Что все это значит? Почему эта фигурка так похожа на девушку, что исчезла в вашей лавке?

Северус Снейп подошел к шкафу, уложил балерину обратно в шкатулку и вновь прикрыл крышку.

– Та девушка была больна, – сказал он, мягко отстраняя Гарри от шкафа. – Ее болезнь носила… весьма специфический характер. Во время последнего приступа она напала на свою младшую сестру, убила нескольких слуг, которые пытались оттащить ее от девочки, и сбежала из дома. К счастью, она задержалась в конюшне, чтобы растерзать лошадей; там ее нашли и усыпили. Родители девушки поняли, что напрасно ждали исцеления; они отнесли ее ко мне и попросили, чтобы я… дал ей покой.

Гарри снова посмотрел на шкатулку.

– Тогда почему вы не отдали ее… то есть, то, чем она стала… родителям?

Северус Снейп провел кончиками пальцев по крышке шкатулки – Гарри невольно проследил за ними взглядом, и на миг его охватило странное желание прикоснуться к руке, попробовать, какова наощупь эта тонкая бледная кожа.

– Такова была цена, – ответил Северус Снейп, убрав руку как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри уже почти решился дотронуться до нее.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри без сна лежал в постели, глядя на хлопья снега, летевшие за окном. Стояла тихая, светлая ночь; спальню заливал серебристый лунный свет, в котором даже привычные вещи становились незнакомыми и таинственными. Внизу, в гостиной, часы пробили полночь. Гарри зачем-то считал про себя удары, чьи отзвуки еще долго разносились по спящему дому. Дыхание холода, проникавшее сквозь щель в неплотно закрытом окне, трепало серебряный дождик на рождественском венке, заставляя его мерцать и вспыхивать разноцветными искорками.

Гарри чувствовал, что не сможет уснуть после всего, что произошло с ним за прошедший день. Он почти не помнил, как добрался до дома: снова и снова он вспоминал лавку и ее загадочного хозяина, который из демона Лютного переулка вдруг превратился для Гарри в человека, совершающего благородную миссию. Теперь Гарри понимал, что вся скрытность Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа, вся эта таинственность и отстраненность, послужившая почвой для многих домыслов и толков, была не чем иным, как защитой, завесой – вроде той, которой Северус Снейп укрыл Гарри от глаз Люциуса Малфоя. «Лавка кошмаров» с самой дурной в Лютном переулке славой оказалась единственным оплотом света – Гарри неизменно возвращался к этой мысли, пока шел домой, и ему начинало казаться, что он никогда в этом и не сомневался, что бы ему ни говорили о лавке Северуса Снейпа. Даже сейчас, глядя в окно на притихшую заснеженную улицу, на сонные дома, украшенные рождественскими огнями, и теплый свет фонаря, в луче которого сверкали хлопья снега, Гарри думал о том, от скольких ужасов ночи, от скольких жутких тварей, рыщущих по спящему городу, спас их мрачный черный человек из Лютного переулка. И продолжает спасать – изо дня в день, из года в год – тогда как люди занимаются своими незначительными повседневными делами, даже не подозревая, какой опасности подвергаются и кому обязаны своим спасением.

Гарри встал с постели, подошел к окну и, опершись о подоконник, посмотрел вниз, на безлюдную улицу. Аккуратные палисадники за узорчатыми оградами уже лежали под снегом; крупные хлопья снега, кружась в лунном свете, покрывали черепичные крыши домов, из-за чего те становились похожими на пряничные домики, облитые глазурью; на небе, по-зимнему светлом, мерцали редкие звезды. Здесь, у окна, еще ярче ощущалось холодное дыхание зимней ночи; Гарри закрыл глаза и полной грудью вдохнул пронзительно-свежий воздух.

Вновь взглянув вниз, он заметил полоску следов, темнеющую на прежде нетронутом покрове снега. Гарри взобрался на подоконник, недоумевая, кто бы мог пройти по их тихой улице в такое время, и, оглядев ее с нового положения, заметил тень, крадущуюся вдоль стены соседнего дома. Гарри почувствовал, как его охватывает смутное предчувствие чего-то недоброго; ему вспомнилось, что то же самое он ощущал, когда шел по Лютному переулку, возвращаясь домой, но тогда, захваченный мыслями о Северусе Снейпе, не придал этому значения. Теперь Гарри припоминал, что всю дорогу от лавки до дома его не покидало ощущение чьего-то пристального взгляда – будто кто-то невидимый преследовал его по пятам, скрываясь во тьме проулков, прячась за спинами прохожих, сливаясь с тенями… Воспоминания были слишком смутными, чтобы Гарри начал испытывать нечто похожее на страх, но все же он спустился с подоконника, взял со спинки стула свою куртку и сунул руку в карман, отыскивая палочку. Но ни в карманах, ни в рукаве ее не было, и Гарри запоздало спохватился, что, должно быть, оставил ее в лавке. Это заставило Гарри не на шутку разволноваться: он еще никогда не забывал свою палочку.

Когда Гарри снова взглянул в окно, тень отделилась от стены соседнего дома и бесшумно, крадучись, направилась прямо к его окну. Гарри попытался себя успокоить, что тревожиться из-за запоздалого прохожего, который наверняка просто хочет сократить путь и пройти между домами, – по меньшей мере глупо, но все же невольно отступил на шаг. Тень пропала из его поля зрения, нырнув под козырек нижнего этажа, и Гарри замер, прислушиваясь к мерному хрусту снега. Вскоре всё стихло; Гарри перевел дыхание, тряхнул головой, сбрасывая наваждение, и вернулся в постель.

Он уже забрался под одеяло, когда заслышал тихий шорох, напоминающий звук шагов – будто кто-то осторожно, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, крадется по козырьку нижнего этажа к окну Гарри. Гарри приподнялся на локте, вслушиваясь. Шаги стихли, остановившись у окна, а вслед за тем раздался отчетливый стук. Гарри вздрогнул. Кто-то стучал в его окно – в этом уже не могло быть сомнений; а на пол под окном легла чья-то тень.

Гарри застыл, глядя на тень и решая, как ему поступить: если он сейчас же вскочит с постели и выбежит из комнаты, то, возможно, успеет добежать до спальни родителей прежде, чем таинственный обладатель тени его настигнет… Но только Гарри откинул одеяло, чтобы метнуться к двери, как из-за окна послышался приглушенный голос, зовущий его по имени.

Гарри похолодел. Голос был хриплым, надтреснутым; имя Гарри, произнесенное им, показалось зловещим карканьем. Гарри оглянулся по сторонам, чувствуя, как его стремительно охватывает панический ужас. Он схватил свою куртку, надеясь, что так же, как забыл забрать свою палочку, он забыл и вернуть Северусу Снейпу его инструмент, напоминающий скальпель. К облегчению Гарри, так оно и было: «скальпель» нашелся во внутреннем кармане для палочки; схватив его, Гарри соскочил с кровати и бросился к двери.

Дверь находилась прямо напротив окна; краем глаза Гарри увидел, как тень шевельнулась, заметив его, а потом страшный хриплый голос произнес:

– Какого черта, Поттер? Ты впустишь меня или нет?!

Гарри едва не выронил свое «оружие».

– Драко? – выдохнул он. – Что это ты делаешь ночью на моем козырьке? – Гарри распахнул окно, впустив в комнату поток холодного воздуха. – Я думал, ты уже уехал… – он с недоумением окинул взглядом Драко, балансирующего на козырьке: весь в снегу, продрогший, с красным от холода носом и посиневшими губами, юный Малфой выглядел довольно-таки жалко.

– Я и должен был уехать, – ответил Драко невнятно – от холода у него зуб на зуб не попадал, – но понял, что не могу уехать вот так, не попрощавшись… и не извинившись за сегодняшнее. Я сбежал из Мэнора, если ты еще не понял. Дай мне руку, если не хочешь потом объяснять аврорам, почему на твоем козырьке сидит замерзший насмерть наследник рода Малфоев.

– Сбежал из дома? Ты? – Гарри только сейчас увидел, что Драко одет только в легкую домашнюю мантию. – Ни за что бы не поверил… – он взял друга за руки – пальцы у того были совсем ледяные – и с усилием втащил его в комнату. – А что у тебя с голосом?

Драко хлюпнул носом.

– А ты побегай под снегом в домашней одежде, Поттер – посмотрим, что у тебя будет с голосом… и со всем остальным, – не спрашивая разрешения, Драко прямо так, в одежде, нырнул под одеяло. – В Мэноре черт знает что творится, настоящая свистопляска. Побег Беллатрикс вызвал у бедной Нэнси сильнейший приступ – говорят, она напала на Панси и попыталась сбежать из дома. Отец совсем спятил от всей этой истории с тетей Беллой: пропадал где-то весь вечер, а потом притащил к нам в дом оборотня – настоящего оборотня, представляешь? Отец думает, что он станет нас защищать. С чего бы это оборотню, который нас до сегодняшнего дня и знать не знал, нам служить, вот ты мне скажи? И где только отец его нашел… Да закрой же ты окно, в конце концов, – приказал Драко, подтыкая одеяло. – И накинь на меня еще плед – не видишь, помираю от холода.

Но Гарри уже перестал слушать болтовню Драко, мгновенно вспомнив слова Северуса Снейпа о больной девушке, напавшей на свою младшую сестру, неожиданный визит Люциуса Малфоя в лавку, «защитника», которого обещал ему Северус Снейп, и нечто, похожее на серую меховую муфту, с которой ушел Малфой-старший.

– …так что сам понимаешь, каких трудов мне стоило улизнуть из дома, – заключил Драко, закутавшись в одеяло до самого носа. – Цени, Поттер.

– Я знаю, где мистер Малфой взял оборотня, – сказал Гарри, усаживаясь на кровать рядом с Драко. – Только обещай, что никому не расскажешь.

Драко энергично закивал, все еще дрожа даже под одеялом. Гарри с сомнением посмотрел в хитрющие глаза друга, которые сразу же зажглись каким-то нехорошим огоньком, но, решив, что Драко имеет право знать, рассказал ему обо всем, что произошло с ним сегодня.

– …как видишь, все эти разговоры о «темных делах», которые проворачивает в своей лавке Северус Тобиас Снейп, – не более чем досужие сплетни, – закончил он. – Северус избавляет город от чудовищных тварей и заставляет их служить людям, как, к примеру, того оборотня, что он дал твоему отцу. Уверен, он и безумие бедной Нэнси сможет использовать во благо.

Драко помолчал, размышляя над рассказом Гарри.

– Значит, ты пару раз побывал в лавке Северуса Снейпа и уже считаешь, что он – этакий благородный истребитель нечисти, совершенно безвозмездно, только лишь ради благополучия города, служащий «добрым людям Лондона»? – хмыкнул он наконец. – Ты пересказываешь мне _его_ слова. Почему ты так уверен, что всё, рассказанное тебе этим колдуном, – правда?

Гарри смешался. Ему казалось, что после его рассказа Драко, так же, как и он сам, должен проникнуться благодарностью к Северусу Снейпу и к тому, что он делает для всех них; но Драко явно не был впечатлен.

– Отчего ты везде ищешь подвох, Драко? – сказал Гарри устало. – Ты ведь сам сказал, что сестра Панси напала на нее. Что твой отец привел к вам оборотня для защиты. Что твоя тетя Беллатрикс, о которой мистер Малфой говорил с Северусом Снейпом, – безумна и одержима жаждой мести… Что плохого в том, что Северус призовет ее в свою лавку и… ну… обезвредит? Я считаю, он занимается благородным делом, избавляет мир от Зла. Знаю, звучит слишком высокопарно, но это действительно так. Зачем видеть дурное в том, что на самом деле – благо для всех?

Драко, наконец немного согревшись, сел в постели и хмуро посмотрел на Гарри.

– Если судить здраво – то есть отбросить все сантименты и восторги, совершенно необоснованные, кстати, – Северус Тобиас Снейп промышляет тем, что отлавливает опасных магических тварей, каким-то образом подчиняет их своей воле и потом продает, – проговорил он. – Тебе не кажется, что его ремесло чересчур напоминает торговлю людьми? – причем весьма ловкую торговлю, которую невозможно отследить, потому как никто не знает, _кто_ скрывается за какой-нибудь музыкальной шкатулкой или меховой муфтой, лежащей на полке рядом с таким же никому не нужным хламом. Зачем ему скрываться в убогой лавке в Лютном, если он не делает ничего дурного? Гарри, – Драко чуть подался вперед, глядя Гарри в глаза. – Ты совсем не знаешь этого человека. Ты и встречался-то с ним всего дважды. А вот слышал ты о нем многое, и чаще всего – не особенно хорошее. Так в чем же причина такого безоговорочного доверия?

Гарри не знал, что ответить: с одной стороны, умом он понимал, что подозрения Драко вполне логичны, и он никак не может доказать свою правоту, а с другой – его обижало, что друг не верит ему, ведь сам Гарри верил… даже не верил, нет, он _знал_ , что прав.

– Северус спас меня, – Гарри решил использовать последний аргумент. – Если бы не он, я бы уже… Мерлин знает, что бы со мной сделали.

– Благородный охотник на нечисть, спасающий юношей в беде, – отозвался Драко. Казалось бы, Гарри давно уже должен был привыкнуть к ехидным репликам друга, но на этот раз слова Драко ранили его настолько, что ему захотелось вышвырнуть Малфоя вон из комнаты. – Поттер, очнись, – Драко потянул Гарри за воротник пижамы и даже слегка потряс его, – зачем Северусу Тобиасу Снейпу, торговцу кошмарами, спасать какого-то мальчишку, которого он и видел-то всего один раз? Или ты считаешь, что ты – первый, кого пытались ограбить? Да в Лютном такое происходит на каждом шагу, Гарри! Неужели Северус Тобиас Снейп, проживший в Лютном лет двадцать, если не больше, спасает всех, кого грабят в темном проулке рядом с его лавкой? Снейпомэн спешит на помощь, – Драко фыркнул. – Гарри, разве ты не видишь, что Северусу Снейпу что-то нужно от тебя? И на твоем месте я бы не стал выяснять, что именно.

Гарри вывернулся из цепких рук Драко и отодвинулся на край постели.

– Зря я тебе рассказал, – проговорил он хмуро. – Вечно ты всё опошляешь.

– А чего ты ждал, Гарри? – Драко попытался развернуть Гарри к себе, но тот снова отвернулся. – Что я скажу: «Да, отлично, давай, беги к своему ненаглядному темному колдуну, который торгует нечистью в Лютном переулке, сторонится людей, но из каких-то одному ему известных соображений привечает юных гриффиндорцев»? Сам посуди, Поттер, разве это не странно?

Гарри резко поднялся с постели.

– Нет, не странно! – воскликнул он, вконец рассердившись на Драко. – Не все люди на свете такие же, как ты! Есть и те, кто помогает другим просто так, безо всякого _личного_ интереса!

Драко смотрел на Гарри, ничего не отвечая – Гарри немного занервничал, чувствуя на себе проницательный взгляд друга, в котором сквозила подозрительность.

– Ну, что еще? – наконец не выдержал он. – Почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто я что-то от тебя скрываю?

Драко прищурился, отчего его глаза стали еще более колкими.

– А ты уверен, Поттер, что ничего от меня не скрываешь? Думается мне, ты что-то недоговариваешь – о том, отчего провел в лавке Северуса Снейпа весь вечер, к примеру.

Гарри чертыхнулся.

– Малфой, да как ты… – он задохнулся от изумления и возмущения. – Что ты такое говоришь?! Сказал же – меня сильно избили, Северус меня лечил, и поэтому… – Гарри замолчал, встретившись с недоверчивым взглядом Драко. – Да что с тобой происходит в последнее время?

– Это с _тобой_ что происходит, хотел бы я знать! – Драко тоже поднялся на ноги и, взяв Гарри за плечи, заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты только и думаешь, что об этой проклятой лавке! Только и делаешь, что расхваливаешь Северуса Снейпа на разные лады! Это… Знаешь, это похоже на одержимость… если не сказать больше. Ты называешь его только по имени, не заметил? Никаких там «Северусов Тобиасов» или «мистеров Снейпов», как будто вы с ним… вы… с ним…

-–Что? Что «я с ним», Малфой? Договаривай уж, раз начал, – запальчиво сказал Гарри.

– Как будто вы с ним – любовники, вот что! – выпалил Драко, непроизвольно повысив голос.

Какое-то время Гарри, пораженный, не мог произнести ни слова; наконец он прошептал, отступая от Драко:

– Ну, Малфой, ты совсем помешался на своей ревности. Мы с Северусом просто…

– Ага, «просто друзья» – ты это хотел сказать? – перебил его Драко – его голос так и сочился ядом. – Он и твоей мамочке был «просто другом», однако ж ты отчего-то уродился с черными волосами, тогда как волосы мистера Поттера – каштановые…

Гарри опешил.

– Мерлин, Драко, это самое бредовое заявление, какое я только слышал, – у него уже не было сил, чтобы спорить, поэтому он просто подтолкнул Драко к окну. – Возвращайся домой, Малфой. У тебя наверняка температура – то, что ты сейчас нагородил, слишком безумно даже для тебя.

Драко не сдвинулся с места.

– Так, значит? – проговорил он тихо после долгого молчания. – Выгоняешь меня? Я хотел помириться с тобой, а стало еще хуже, – Драко судорожно сглотнул. – Мы с тобой дружим с детства, Гарри, а этого Северуса Снейпа ты знаешь от силы пару дней – но все равно делаешь выбор в его пользу.

– Я не собирался никого выбирать, – устало возразил Гарри. – Ты сам затеял эту глупую ссору.

– Ты еще увидишь, что я был прав, – сказал Драко мстительно – его голос сорвался, – но будет уже поздно.

Малфой забрался на подоконник, перекинул ноги через оконную раму и спрыгнул на козырек. Гарри, даже не став смотреть, как Драко спускается на землю, закрыл окно и тяжело рухнул в постель.

Простыня и одеяло оказались влажными из-за растаявшего снега; Гарри со вздохом опустился на пол, на ковер, и, откинув голову на край кровати, прикрыл рукой глаза. От просветленного настроения, в котором он пребывал до разговора с Драко, не осталось и следа. Гарри было тягостно на душе – ему было жаль, что он расстался с Драко так плохо, и в то же время Гарри сердился на друга за его слова, за непонимание, за эту злосчастную малфоевскую циничность… Почему Драко не мог просто поверить ему? Почему не порадовался вместе с Гарри? Зачем нужно было всё портить?.. Гарри было обидно до слез. До появления Драко ему хотелось поделиться с кем-то своим открытием, но сейчас Гарри испытывал лишь горечь разочарования; ему подумалось, что теперь он понимает, отчего Северус Снейп скрывает свое ремесло от посторонних глаз.

Гарри просидел так, на полу, закутавшись в плед, до самого рассвета, и наутро, когда спустился в кухню, чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Должно быть, это было заметно, потому что мама обеспокоенно поинтересовалась, не заболел ли он, а отец, потрепав Гарри по голове, спросил его со своей обычной грубоватой лаской:

– Ты чего такой хмурый, приятель?

– Плохо спал, – ответил Гарри, кисло рассматривая омлет у себя на тарелке.

– Это из-за Драко, да, сынок? – спросила мама. – Вы с ним поссорились? Вчера утром он выбежал от нас, даже не попрощавшись…

Гарри поковырял омлет вилкой.

– Да нет, не поссорились… – сказал он: Гарри не хотелось говорить о Драко; впрочем, ему вообще не хотелось говорить.

– Кто их разберет, этих Малфоев, – заметил мистер Поттер примирительно и вновь раскрыл газету, которую читал до того, как Гарри вошел в кухню. Гарри бездумно уставился на заголовок на первой странице: «Зверское убийство в Лютном! Что это – акт возмездия или кровавый ритуал?». Гарри почувствовал, что у него окончательно пропал аппетит.

– Мам, я потом поем, – сказал он, вставая из-за стола.

Миссис Поттер совсем растревожилась.

– Гарри, малыш, что с тобой? – она потрогала ему лоб. – Ты точно не заболел?

– Нет, мам, ну хватит, – Гарри вышел из кухни, прошел в прихожую, крикнул оттуда: – Я скоро вернусь! – и поспешно затворил дверь, чтобы мама не успела спросить, куда это он собрался.

Гарри быстро шел по Диагон-аллее, еще более нарядной, чем обычно: снег, еще не потревоженный прохожими, ослепительно сверкал в лучах солнца, витрины пестрели рождественскими украшениями, на крышах мигали разноцветные огни. Откуда-то доносилась модная песенка, чуть искаженная радиоприемником, пахло хвоей и сладостями, свежий покров снега хрустел под ногами, а над головой сияло ослепительно-синее, чистое, без единого облачка, небо. Всё вокруг – даже сам воздух, холодный, напитанный свежестью, – казалось, было пронизано радостным волнением: золотистые лучи солнца, играющие на стеклах витрин и на каскадах разноцветных гирлянд, снег, сверкающий так ярко, что Гарри приходилось щуриться, отблески огней, расцвечивающие снег всеми цветами радуги – все это искрилось, блистало, смеялось, твердило о наступающем празднике, и Гарри, глядевший по сторонам, невольно приободрился.

Лютный, на удивление, тоже готовился к Рождеству, приобретя еще более причудливый вид. Венки, развешанные на дверях лавок, больше напоминали погребальные, облезлый серебряный дождь, завесивший некоторые витрины, казался нитями паутины, а улыбающиеся лица Санта-Клаусов, оббитые и выцветшие, выглядели скорее зловеще, чем празднично. Гарри подумалось, что так, должно быть, выглядит празднование Рождества в аду: гротескная, жуткая, уродливая насмешка над светлым праздником. Гарри пришло на ум слово, услышанное им от Драко – «макабрический».

Внезапно Гарри вновь овладело тревожное чувство, уже посещавшее его вчера вечером, когда он возвращался домой из лавки, – только на этот раз оно стало ярче и беспокойнее: кто-то опять следил за Гарри, следуя за ним по пятам. Не замедляя шаг, он оглянулся, но Лютный был безлюден – только какой-то оборванец, пошатываясь, брел вдоль стены одного из домов, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Ощущение чужого пристального взгляда всё не покидало Гарри; он двинулся вперед, то и дело оглядываясь, но в Лютном, казалось, не было ни одной живой души. В какой-то момент Гарри даже почудилось, что он слышит тихие торопливые шаги, перебегавшие из одного проулка в другой, но за хрустом снега под ногами Гарри не мог различить их в точности. Чувство, завладевшее Гарри, еще не было страхом, скорее – смутным беспокойством, но что-то подсказывало ему, что в лавке он будет в безопасности, поэтому Гарри прибавил шаг.

Когда Гарри, наконец, достиг лавки, то уже почти бежал. Пару раз, оглянувшись через плечо, он замечал некую тень, которая скрывалась в проулках прежде, чем Гарри успевал рассмотреть ее; а уже у двери лавки, посмотрев влево, он краем глаза увидел темную фигуру, передвигавшуюся неуклюжей, изломанной походкой, – фигура нырнула за угол дома сразу же, как только Гарри повернул к ней голову.

На счастье, дверь лавки оказалась не заперта. Гарри вошел, закрыв за собой дверь на задвижку, невольно взглянул в глаза деревянной сове и сразу же прошел в отгороженный шкафом закуток, где он впервые встретил Северуса Снейпа. Но, к удивлению Гарри, там было пусто, даже лампа не горела, несмотря на то, что шторы были задернуты, и лавка тонула в полумраке.

Гарри почувствовал неприятное волнение: едва ли Северус Снейп мог покинуть лавку, не заперев ее; да и вообще – сама мысль о том, что Северус Снейп когда-то все-таки уходит из лавки, казалась Гарри более чем нелепой и невероятной. Он взглянул на потайную дверь позади бюро, надеясь, что Северус Снейп может оказаться в комнате, в которую входил вчера вместе с Люциусом Малфоем, но дверь была закрыта снаружи на засов.

Гарри подошел к бюро, раздумывая, что делать. Тревожное предчувствие предостерегало его от того, чтобы выйти из лавки; из головы не шла гротескная фигура, которую он мельком увидел у дома напротив – Гарри, сам не зная, отчего, содрогался всякий раз, когда пытался представить ее себе. Он посмотрел по сторонам, выискивая свою палочку, но, по-видимому, ее здесь не было, а искать палочку среди бесчисленных вещей в основной части лавки Гарри посчитал безнадежной затеей.

Он медленно обошел бюро и встал там, где обычно стоял Северус Снейп. Запах лавки – запах старых книг, пыли и еще чего-то, что Гарри не мог определить, – живо напомнил ему вчерашний вечер, когда Северус Снейп был так близко к нему; Гарри почудилось, что Северус и сейчас, невидимый, стоит где-то рядом. Книга с черными страницами лежала прямо перед Гарри, но он не осмелился открыть ее. Вместо этого он оглянулся на застекленную витрину, закрытую шторами – Гарри вдруг засомневался, надежна ли решетка. Потом он вспомнил слова Драко о том, что стены лавки наверняка заговорены, и его тревога немного улеглась, чтобы вспыхнуть с новой силой, когда снаружи, с улицы, донесся звук шагов. Неровный – словно идущий припадал на одну ногу – он заставил Гарри похолодеть от неизъяснимого ужаса; Гарри застыл, глядя на шторы, и вскоре услышал другой звук – как будто кто-то водил когтем по стеклу.

Гарри похолодел. Ему подумалось, что если Северус Снейп находится где-то в лавке, то сейчас он уж точно должен подойти сюда; но тот всё не появлялся, а скрежещущий звук смолк так же внезапно, как и возник. Воцарилась тишина; Гарри слышал только свое прерывистое дыхание. Наконец, не выдержав, он приблизился к стеклу, взялся за шторы и резко, чтобы не успеть испугаться, раздвинул их.

И тут же отпрянул, споткнулся о чернильницу, которую уронил неловким движением, судорожно вцепился в края бюро, будто искал в нем спасение. Лицо, бледневшее за стеклом, напоминало человеческое, но все же не было лицом человека – ведь у человека не могло быть таких глаз, горящих лихорадочной жаждой убийства, не могло быть испещренной черными прожилками кожи, таких бескровных губ, приподнятых в зверином оскале, длинных, черных зубов; у человека не могло быть столько неутолимой злобы во взгляде. Существо за стеклом не двигалось, просто смотрело на Гарри, словно стремилось вцепиться ему в лицо своими беспокойными черными глазами; а Гарри стоял, оглушенный ужасом, и не мог пошевелиться. Он узнал этот взгляд, что преследовал его прошлым вечером, что впивался ему в спину сегодня, когда он шел через Лютный: горящий, ненавидящий, безумный взгляд твари, в которой уже не осталось ничего человеческого, кроме жажды мести.

Внезапно тварь распрямилась, неуклюже пошатываясь на полусогнутых тощих ногах, а потом вновь припала к земле, напружинилась и бросилась прямо на стекло. Раздался звон, осколки посыпались на пол у самых ног Гарри, а тварь схватилась когтистыми пальцами за решетку и принялась остервенело расшатывать ее с такой силой, что Гарри понял – решетка долго не продержится. Он вытащил «скальпель», оставшийся в его куртке, понимая, насколько ненадежно его оружие, и хотел было отступить вглубь лавки, когда тварь, наконец справившись с решеткой, отбросила ее аж на противоположную сторону переулка и прыгнула на Гарри.

«Скальпель» вошел в тело чудовища на всю длину, но тварь будто и не почувствовала его; Гарри метнулся в сторону, оставив часть куртки в лапах монстра, и, налетев на бюро, опрокинул его, упав вместе с ним на пол. Тварь вновь припала к земле, готовясь к прыжку – Гарри видел, как напряглись ее тощие, неестественно длинные руки… Его взгляд упал на книгу, лежащую рядом с ним; при падении она раскрылась, алые знаки на черных страницах будто бы пульсировали, и Гарри в один миг понял, что книга раскрыта на нужной странице. Он рванулся к ней, из последних сил пнув тварь ногой, и принялся читать вслух – всё быстрее и быстрее, всё громче и громче, с каждым словом всё легче разбирая алые знаки, что прежде казались ему незнакомыми, а теперь обрели ясность.

И тварь застыла, слушая его голос.

Гарри вдруг ощутил, что полностью завладел монстром – его телом и духом, его темным, путанным, почти звериным рассудком, в котором билось, причиняя невыносимую боль, одно лишь желание – желание отомстить. Содрогаясь от отвращения и ужаса, Гарри прочел душу того, что некогда было Беллой Лестрейндж: без труда распутал клубок ее желаний, прочел ее мысли – одну за другой, изумляясь власти, которая вдруг обрушилась на него. Он узнал, как долго Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, последняя из Пожирателей Смерти, кто сохранил верность своему господину, лелеяла свою месть. Безумие ее было настолько велико, что, прознав об одержимости Нэнси Паркинсон, Беллатрикс свела с ней дружбу, дабы заразить себя чудовищной болезнью. Без раздумий она обрекла себя на страшную участь – превратилась в тварь, в которой уже не было ничего человеческого, но которая еще помнила о мести. Она выслеживала Гарри – час за часом, день за днем, отыскивая его запах в тысячах запахов, отыскивая его следы в тысячах следов, и разрывала тех, на ком чуяла запах своей жертвы – такую гибель встретили грабители на следующий день после нападения на Гарри.

А потом Гарри подчинил Беллатрикс так же легко, как закрывают прочитанную книгу, и вся тьма, вся ярость, вся слепая ненависть, что терзали это измученное, исковерканное тело, хлынули в него, заставив Гарри закричать и забиться в корчах от невыносимой боли…

– Гарри, – позвал тихий, ровный, почти ласковый голос. – Гарри, очнись.

Он медленно открыл глаза, чувствуя горечь во рту и слабость во всем теле. Его очки куда-то пропали – вероятно, потерялись, когда он бился на полу, силясь высвободиться, выплеснуть из себя грязь чужих порочных мыслей – и теперь Гарри видел лишь размытый темный силуэт, склоняющийся над ним. Черная фигура что-то протягивала ему и, судя по голосу, улыбалась.

– Взгляни, Гарри, – произнес Северус Снейп, вкладывая Гарри в руку нечто, наощупь напоминающее прямоугольник из плотного гладкого картона. – Твоя первая работа.

Гарри поднес карточку к глазам, но не смог разглядеть, что это.

– Дама пик, – подсказал голос Северуса Снейпа. – Ты обратил Беллатрикс Лестрейндж в игральную карту. На мой взгляд, очень подходящая форма.

Гарри нахмурился, понимая, что кошмар, который он пережил, не был сном, как ему думалось вначале.

– Я… обратил ее?

– Да, – подтвердил Северус Снейп. – Прекрасный дебют. Твари вроде этой – большая редкость; заинтересованные люди могут дать за нее хорошую цену.

Гарри сжал карту в пальцах и решительно разорвал ее пополам.

– Я не собираюсь ее продавать, – сказал он твердо. – Как я могу позволить, чтобы кто-то вновь выпустил эту тварь на свободу?

Северус Снейп не издал ни звука, но Гарри понял, что тот смеется.

– Я рассуждал точно так же, когда начинал служить Книге, – заметил он. – Я верил, что смогу очистить этот мир от Зла. С помощью Книги я узнал о том, что Волдеморт убьет Лили и развернет величайшую войну в истории магического мира, и без раздумий нарушил ход событий: моим первым обращенным стал сам Темный Лорд, чью новую форму я бросил в огонь, чтобы он никогда более не возродился. Тогда я не знал, что всему есть цена, а Добро и Зло – это две стороны одной монеты; что за жизнь должно платить смертью… Беллатрикс знала лишь о Пророчестве – вот почему она считала, что ты виновен в гибели Лорда, вот почему она желала отомстить тебе, не ведая, как в действительности пал Волдеморт. Теперь Беллатрикс мертва, и ты – новый служитель Книги; я понял, что Книга выбрала тебя, как только ты вошел в мою лавку – ведь ты увидел знаки там, где прочие видят лишь пустые страницы; а сегодня сумел их прочесть. Отныне ты не принадлежишь этому миру. Скоро ты поймешь, как ничтожно всё, во что ты верил прежде.

Гарри посмотрел на кусочки картона у себя в руках.

– Этого не случится, – сказал он. – Вы уничтожили Темного Лорда и спасли тысячи жизней. Я тоже буду их спасать – так же, как вы.

Северус Снейп опять улыбнулся – во всяком случае, Гарри почувствовал, что он улыбается.

– Я не благородный спаситель людского племени, Гарри, – возразил он. – Я – продавец кошмаров. Книга показала мне, что ни жизнь, ни смерть не имеют значения для того, кто обладает властью повелевать любым существом на земле. После того, как я совершил свое первое обращение, всё, что было важным для меня прежде, стало несущественным. Ты тоже скоро почувствуешь это. Ведь я предупреждал тебя, Гарри, – Северус Снейп снова улыбнулся, – если прочтешь из Книги хоть слово, то потеряешь душу.

Гарри с силой сжал пальцы, а когда разжал их снова, обрывки карты уже исчезли.

– Я уверен, что смогу употребить свою власть во благо, – сказал он убежденно.

– Гриффиндорец, – отозвался Северус Снейп совсем как Драко. – Что ж, мне бы хотелось посмотреть на это.


End file.
